Becoming Tamina
by IvoryMoonlight
Summary: What if an ordinary girl of the 21st century woke up as Princess Tamina? Travelling with Prince Dastan, trying to save a dagger that turns back time, she will become the princess herself... I SUCK at summaries! Please Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everybody! This is my first Prince of Persia story so please be kind but honest as well! I expect to hear what you think of my work after reading it. I promise you the chapters will not be this short and will be better-written! Katherine, apart from the name, has no other kind of relation with me and the only thing we got in common is the hair and eyes :P Anyway, I hope you like my idea for the story!_

hugs and kisses, kate :)  


* * *

Chapter 1

"Good day, Katherine!"

Katherine was shaken out of her thoughts by her best friend's voice. She had been reading the magazine about the movies of the week and her eyes had fallen on a very particular one; Prince of Persia: Sands of Time. She loved adventurous movies since she was a very adventurous type of girl herself. Well, that didn't mean she had been in adventures like movie heroes but she would definitely feel the luckiest girl in the world if she ever found herself in one.  
Katherine was a very regular girl of the age 21. She was nothing special really; average height, average weight, average brown eyes, average brown hair. At least, that's what she thought. She found it mere luck she had been chosen the prom queen in senior year's prom and that lots of boys whistled approvingly when she passed by. She was very modest and had low self-esteem.

"Hey, Sophie! You're late! Again!" she scolded her friend in a teasing voice. "I know, by now, everything written on this magazine by heart!"

Sophie huffed annoyed but her friend could make out the small smile she fought back. "How many times do I have to tell you that it's not my fault?"

"So what happened this time?" Katherine folded her arms.

"My brother wanted me to give him a ride to his friend's home and I owed him! Of course we argued and now he won't even speak to me!"

Katherine raised an eyebrow and looked her friend in the eyes. She knew she wasn't lying but she had to stop arriving so late. She always had to wait, at least, half an hour for her. Well, she wasn't mad or anything. She understood completely what it is like to have family problems so she never pressured her. She gave a sympathetic look to her friend and threw and arm around her shoulders.

"Whatever, we'd better hurry or we'll miss the movie!" she said and passed her friend her ticket.

Sophie took it with a bored look on her face. "Do we really have to watch a movie? I'd rather we went for shopping…"

"But _you_ wanted to see this, not me! I'm doing you a favour! I'm not a thriller fan and you know it!"

"Awww, Kath, you're so sweet! I know but I changed my mind… After all, you were right… this movie didn't get good critics…" she confessed and turned to look at her friend with puppy eyes.

Katherine faked a growl. "And you made me pay 20 bucks on the tickets! You will buy me a coke and nachos and we're square!"

"Deal! Come on!" she squealed in genuine happiness and dragged Katherine by her sleeve. Katherine laughed at her reaction as she was being dragged to the cinema's coffee shop. Sophie was such a child at times and that only made her more adorable. As she was being dragged, her eyes wandered off on the movies posters on the wall.

"Whoa, wait, Sof! Let me see something."

They stopped dead in their tracks so abruptly they almost ran into an old couple. They mumbled their apologies after being scolded for the sixth time and Katherine stood before the P.o.P. poster examining it curiously.

"What are you doing?" Sophie asked impatiently, tapping her foot. "I have to buy you some nachos, fat girl, remember?"

"Yes, Sof, I'm just looking for the release date of the movie! I really want to see it."

"You really can't be that blind! It's right in your face!" Sophie exclaimed and put her finger on the poster. "20/5/10."

"Thanks, girl, but I can see for myself!"

"Yeah, right!" Sophie snorted. "Oh-My-God! It's Nick Jonas! Do you see him?"

Katherine looked indifferently where her friend was pointing at. "Wow, big deal…" she said rolling her eyes.

"It _is_ a big deal! I'm going to get an autograph. Are you coming?"

"I'd rather not." Katherine said and supported her back against the poster she had been examining moments ago, folding her arms. She watched her friend jogging towards the singer and had to smile at how childish she looked. She was 22, a year older than her and she acted like some school girl. But she loved her for that. As she was looking at her friend she felt like the wall behind her was moving. She felt as if she had been lying on jell-o. Before she had time to stand on her feet, she felt the wall had opened and then she was falling. She had no time to scream or cry. She hit the ground and everything went black.

* * *

  
Prince Dastan of Persia stared at the sleeping form of the Alamutian Princess. She looked so serene and peaceful. She looked even younger and beautiful. Yes, he couldn't deny she was a beauty but nor would he admit it. Especially to her. Princess Tamina was certainly one of the few people that annoyed him with their non-stop talking and insults. She truly was a master at insults; she knew exactly what to say to make him mad. But he would never let her know of the effect she had on him. If she ever learnt how annoying he thinks she is, she would never shut her mouth.

How he wished he could get rid of her. But, damn that stupid dagger of hers that would be his only way of proving to his uncle, Nizam, of his innocence. Hours ago, he discovered the dagger could turn back time and he was certain that dagger was the reason Tus, his brother, attacked the city of Alamut and then killed their father. He wanted to be King and a very powerful one, but Dastan would not let that happen. The only problem was that wherever the dagger goes, the Princess follows it. She had almost killed him for it, only a few hours ago, and since then he knew she would do just about anything to have it back. He had promised to return it to her once he had proven his innocence and she promised not to attempt to kill him again but he couldn't be sure on what extent he should trust her. That's why he stayed awake that night watching her closely. Even though she was sleeping, for him she could be faking it and once he closed his eyes she could kill him or take the dagger and leave.

He spent all night long contemplating on the day's events. Invading Alamut, watching his beloved father's death and being charged with being the murderer by his own brother, Garsiv, watching his best friend's death, Bis… He was betrayed by his own family and he had watched the death of two of his most loved ones, people who loved him. He could remember clearly his father slumping on the marble floor, asking him why he killed him, his blue eyes accusing him and searching for a reason for being betrayed. With those thoughts, the Prince of Persia drifted into dreamless sleep, not noticing the Princess next to him gasp and shift in her sleep.

Katherine woke up feeling sore and dry. Her back and neck were killing her and she felt as if she couldn't move at all. She was awoken by the bright sunlight against her shut eyelids. She felt hot air brushing her face and the sunrays burning on her skin. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a couple of times, accustoming her eyes to the sunlight. She supported herself on her elbows and looked around the area through blurry eyes. All she could see was sand. Wait, there was a horse drinking water in the small lake. Or was it a river? Where was she? She remembered Sophie, the cinema, Nick Jonas, the poster… She sat up and felt dizzy and her head was ready to explode. She grunted and attempted to massage her sore back.

"Where in the blazes am I?" she mumbled. "I am so gonna kill Sophie…"

"Oh, I see I am not the only one on your list of people you want to murder!" a male, unknown voice startled her. "Sorry, Princess, I didn't mean to scare you!" he said again when he saw her jump a little.

She looked around trying to locate the owner of the voice. Who was that man? And why did he call her a princess? Did he really think a girl like her who wears an old pair of black jeans and a T-Shirt that reads 'I Love London' is a princess? _Hold on a minute, these aren't my clothes! Actually people of the 21st century do not wear this kind of clothes! _She turned her head only to meet the clear, blue eyes of a young man dressed quite peculiarly. He had a rather mischievous and playful smirk on his face. Scared she screamed a little and distanced herself from him while he only laughed again.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked annoyed and afraid at the same time. She eyed him suspiciously and examined him. He was currently sitting on a rock but she could tell he was quite tall and he seemed to be very muscular. He was a bit dirty but judging from his clothes and little jewelry he was of no low rank nor was he a beggar. She had to admit he was quite good looking. He kept staring at her both curious and amused as he took as sip of his flask.

"At your reaction, Princess. You look really scared. If I didn't know how good you are at lying I would think you really are scared of me!" _How dares he!_ She thought arching both brows. He thinks she's faking it and he also tells her she's a liar! Not to mention he claims he knows her! And he dares to laugh at her face. One thing Katherine was known for amongst her schoolmates at high school was because of how hot tempered, impatient and obstinate she was. And this man made her feel both angry and impatient!

"What are you talking about? How can you know me? Who are you anyway?"

The man raised his brows amused and confused, as well, and stood up, confirming her suspicions of him being tall. "Did you just ask me who I am?"

"Are you deaf or just stupid? Or maybe both?" she snapped at him annoyed by his incomprehensible behavior. "Yes that's what I asked."

For a moment, he got serious and searched her eyes for something, she couldn't quite place it. But then his face broke into a smirk again. "You're just messing with me again, aren't you? I don't know what kind of new trick this is but you're not getting the Dagger back until my uncle sees it." He said and walked towards the horse she saw before.

"I am terribly sorry for ruining this delirium of yours but I have _no_ idea what you're talking about." She said and stood up as well, cautiously. The man didn't seem to have any intention of harming her but one can never be too careful. He chuckled again and without saying another word he took his horse by the reins and led it out of the river. "You know, you are very irritating!"

"I know I have been told so. Repeatedly!" he exclaimed in genuine happiness as he saddled the horse. To Katherine it was the most weird and fancy saddle she had ever seen on a horse. She felt pity for the poor animal for having to bear all this extra weight on him.

"Why can't you just answer my questions?" she asked walking towards him now. Now all she felt for the man was pure anger and annoyance. He was the definition of nuisance, that for sure!

"I have no time for your little tricks and games, Princess! There, I answered one." He said, finishing saddling his horse. He walked to a cloth she hadn't noticed she had been sleeping on and grabbed it abruptly, tearing it to pieces. He then walked back to the horse and started wrapping it on the hooves of the poor thing.

"What are you doing?" she asked puzzled.

The man sighed a little before replying. "Garsiv won't be far behind us, and Aksh is the most famous horse in the Persian Empire. I must leave before he gets here."

Katherine understood that the horse's hooves were marked, that was the only logical explanation as to how you can track somebody down in the middle of the dessert. She also realized she was in Persia. However, she had no idea how she got there, what the date was and who the hell was Garsiv. And why was he behaving like a fugitive? Was he a criminal or something? Why was she with him? So many questions that went unanswered for the moment and she needed badly to have them! She saw him mounting on his horse and realized he would leave her alone. Well, she would not let that happen!

"What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"As I said I'm tired of you and your games so I am going alone to Avrat. As for you, Princess Tamina, go back to Alamut and I swear to my father's honor, I shall return the Dagger to you." Dastan said getting annoyed by her strange behavior and her million questions that had been bombarding him since the moment she awoke. He would do anything to get rid of her and he was saying the truth when he said he would return the Dagger to her.

Katherine stopped dead in her tracks before the horse as she proceeded what he had told her. So many unknown words! Avrat, Alamut, what dagger? And why did he just call her…

"What did you call me?" was all she could say. She didn't expect an answer but asked anyway. Maybe she got lucky...

He looked back down at her and he seemed annoyed. "Seriously, you need to stop all these questions that make no bloody sense!" Maybe not...

He talked slowly and in a low voice but the girl could sensed the nuisance and anger behind his words. Apparently this man knew her or someone that looked like her and she could guess she and him did not get along very well. The only solution was to make him see that she was Katherine and not this Princess Tamina. But how could she do that if he wouldn't listen to her or answer her questions? She was confused, mad and annoyed and these feelings must have been written all over her face, for he smirked again and shook his head as he looked away.

"Now step aside, Princess." He demanded not in an ordering, superior voice, much to Katherine's surprise. She threw herself on the horse hoping to stop its rhythmical galloping and she accidentally touched the hilt of a very weird but beautiful dagger. As she touched it, she felt something pinching her fingertips and she had something like a flashback.

_"The solution would be to kiss me and then kill me…but I have a better solution."_

She saw herself closing the distance between her and that man and she moved to kiss him. Her hand, however, moved to his belt and grabbed that same dagger she had just touched. Watching her hand move to his belt, he gripped her wrist and threw her on the horse. She raised her hand to unsheathe a sword out of the horse's saddle but he was quicker than her and stopped her.  
_  
"Go for that sword again and I swear I'll break your arm." He said warningly and he looked more serious than ever._  
_  
"Again?" she asked and pulled her hand out of his grip._  
_  
"What is this?" he said holding up the dagger._  
_  
She looked horrified for some reason at the sight of the weapon. "You've used up all the sand!"_  
_  
"What?" he asked again but taking a second look at the dagger everything seemed clearer to him. "Releasing the sand turns back time. And only the holder of the dagger is aware of what's happened!" he said fascinated while she looked scared. Scared because one of the greatest secrets had been revealed to a vile Persian, a Prince._

Katherine woke out of her reverie. What she had just seen was probably what had happened the night before, she assumed. _And why was I scared for the dagger? I know, now, what it's the secret but how am I connected to it? And why did I call him a Persian Prince?_ She looked up at him only to see him staring at her in bewilderment.

"Step aside Princess!" he said more imperatively this time. "I must go to my father's funeral and set things right!" He made the horse gallop once again in a faster pace, taking advantage of whatever had distracted her. But of course she would follow him!

"Ahhh!" she yelled. If he thought she was some Princess Tamina she would act like one. Anything to get out of this blasted place and get some answers as well. "So you're going to leave me here, in the middle of nowhere? Noble Prince, abandoning a helpless woman in the wilderness! What does your precious honour have to say about that?"

By his behavior she had assumed that Tamina was someone who tricked and lied to him to get that dagger. She had yet to find out why. Acting like a stuck-up Princess would surely help her get what she wanted and that's what she would do. She would tell him the truth nonetheless but it was up to him to believe her or not. She also understood that his father had been murdered and he was being accused for his death. She would think he really was the murdered, hadn't he want so baldy to go to his funeral and set things right. Her plan and words worked for he turned around with his horse.

"Give me the strength not to kill her.." he mumbled looking to the sky and she only faked a smile at him before climbing on the horse.

As they rode off towards their destination, they both had one thing on their minds;

that was going to be a very long journey…

* * *

_I know the Nick Jonas part was RIDICULOUS but nothing else crossed my mind when I wrote it! Anyway, I really want to know what you think, should I continue writing it or not? Do you like the idea? Your opinion is highly appreciated! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hmm, that was fast xD I had a day off and thought of writing another chapter so that you can understand the real plot of the story, if it is confusing (which I hope it's not.)  
I know I only posted this story yesterday but only one review? (bellathedisenchanted thank you so much by the way(: this definitely is a Dastamina story just slightly different as you have noticed ;p ) and thanks everyone who put this story to their Story Alerts :) you make me want to write more!_

Hope you like it, kate :)

* * *

Chapter 2

_A garden. _

_That's where she was, in a garden. And a very beautiful one. There were all kinds of exotic flowers in there and she didn't even know their names, she only recognized them by their appearance. But whose garden was it? Where was the garden itself located? And how did she get there? She remembered riding on a horse with some Prince, riding to a city called Avrat. So how did she end up in that garden? She heard someone calling her name. "Tamina…" it was distant but she could hear a woman calling her. Wait, her name is Katherine not Tamina… isn't it…?_

_"Tami where are you?"_

_This time she turned around and searched amongst the flowers and plants the owner of the voice. For some reason, the voice was awfully familiar to her and very warm and welcoming, as if from a dream… She spotted a veil, white and slightly transparent, behind some roses but it disappeared almost immediately. She was so confused. She had gotten in another place, Persia to be exact, and in a whole another time, judging from the clothes both she and the Prince wore. And then she had those even more confusing flashbacks whenever her fingers even brushed upon that dagger. And now she was in an unknown garden playing hide and seek with some woman! Without realizing what she was doing, she moved behind some dense bushes or more like crept behind them, scanning the area for that woman again._

_"Tamina you know I _will_ find you so stop hiding and come here!" the voice was more commanding than welcoming now and she felt her heart skip a bit. She was suddenly afraid of the woman, of her…mother?_

_She walked timidly out of the bushes, with her head lowered slightly as she gazed at the ground. She heard the light footsteps of her mother and fought back the urge to run away._

_"Here you are. How many times do I have to tell you not to hide in my garden? Especially when we have something so important to do!" she said and grabbed her hand pulling her out of the __gardens and towards the stables nearby. The girl let out a sob and a quiet cry as she was being dragged by her small hand. Small?_

_"But mom I don't want to go!"_

_The woman heaved deeply and stopped walking. After tilting her head back and breathing deeply the hot air she turned to the little girl. "It isn't something that you want to do; it's something you must do! Do you think I enjoyed it when I was your age? No! Not one bit! But I always listened to my mother and never protested!"_

_Tamina calmed down a bit and looked her mother in the eyes. "Why? Why must-?"_

_"Because!" she was cut off by her mother. "Because protecting the Dagger of Time is our sacred calling, our destiny! You already know its power and how dangerous it can be for all mankind! It is up to us to prevent someone of using it for his own greedy purposes." She said more slowly now. She was crouching so that she could be at the same eye level with her daughter. Her eyes were softer and full of understanding and compassion. "I have been told since birth that I must protect the Dagger even with my own life and so do you. Don't cry, Tami! When you grow up you will understand but for now all you have to do is let us teach you."_

_"Teach me what?" the girl said between her sobs._

_"How to protect the Dagger –well, obviously!-," she tried to joke "and to show you the path to the Temple as many times as possible for you to memorize it. Alright?"_

_The girl nodded lightly and put a faint smile on her small, sweet face before receiving a kiss on her forehead._

"Princess? Princess Tamina? Hello!"

The man's voice snapped her out of her flashback. She shook her head lightly, clearing it from her thoughts and the weird images. She glanced down at her hand only to see her fingers upon the hilt of the Dagger of Time, as her mother had called it. Her mother? That was not her mother! That was some stranger! Then why did she call her her mother? She replayed the scene in her mind but her thoughts were interrupted by the Prince yet again.

"Hello! Anybody home?" he said before turning his head to look at her behind his shoulder. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_! Can't a woman think without being interrupted by a brutal Prince of Persia?" she snapped at him rolling her eyes. This man was trying to get on her nerves on purpose but she wouldn't let that happen. What annoyed her most was that he knew her while she did not. She had to find out or remember, if she did know but couldn't remember, who he was and what had happened to him and her. She heard him chuckle –as usual- and huffed deciding not to ask what he thought so funny, knowing his answer would surely frustrate her and she really needed to be calm and unnerved in order to think properly and figure out what was going on. Unfortunately, _he_ wanted to share his thoughts with her.

"You know it's the second time you called me 'brutal Prince of Persia'."

"Oh really? That's maybe because you really _are_ brutal! Not to mention annoying and irritating."

The Prince faked a hurt voice. "Ouch, that really hurt, Princess!"

She remained silent for a little, deciding it was best not to argue with him but she remembered that he had wanted to tell her something. "What did you want to tell me anyway?"

"What? Oh, right. I thought we should continue the rest of the way on foot. Poor Aksh must be tired." She could sense the pity and compassion he held towards the animal and she couldn't help but think that maybe he wasn't so brutal after all.

"Agreed. After all, I can't feel my own legs after sitting for hours on this bloody saddle!" she said and shifted uncomfortably, trying to sit in a way that didn't make her waist and legs go numb and sore at the same time.

"Yes I guessed so. You haven't stopped moving since the moment we started!" he said expressing his annoyance and amusement. How was it possible for a man to feel two completely different emotions at the same time towards the same person, she had yet to understand.

"I am not used to riding horses like you Persians, always ready to attack innocent cities!" she didn't know why she had said so but it just seemed the right thing to say and he actually understood what she meant. What was happening to her? It was as if the information was hidden somewhere in her mind but she just couldn't locate it and so were her memories. Or actually Tamina's. Her subconscious was playing with her and she felt the irresistible urge to bang her head on a wall.

"Shut up and get off the horse."

She huffed again. "You know you really look like a Prince but you certainly don't behave like one! A true gentleman would get off the horse first and then assist the Princess down as well!"

"Let's just say that _you_ do not inspire me to treat you like a gentleman!" he snapped back in a mocking manner and hopped off the horse. Sighing deeply he stood next to the horse and looked up at her offering his hand. She, however, shook it away and slid graciously off it. _And it's my very first time I'm doing this!_ she thought amused but kept her cold face, not wanting to show any trace of other emotion that would help him take advantage of her in any way. He rolled his eyes at her behavior and after unfastening the ribbons of the cloak he wore, he tossed it to her.

"Wear this. The sun is too hot for your spoiled, princess skin." She was surprised by his action and she did not bother hiding it from him.

"Oh, how Noble! The Prince cares for my well-being! I think I'm going to cry!"

"Please don't!" he said in a pleading voice, taking her off guard. "If you start crying Garsiv will be able to hear you from miles away!"

She narrowed her eyes annoyed but didn't say a word. She watched him wrapping some clothes around his head and neck, probably to prevent getting sun burnt. To her he was being sarcastic and rude but for some reason she knew this wasn't what he really was. Anyone could see there was more to him than the eye meets. She didn't understand his behavior, not one bit. Being charged with murdering your own father must be really hard but he hid his feelings on the matter quite well. She hadn't spotted any sign that betrayed his misery and sorrow he must have been feeling and she felt pity towards the man. It must be a great burden for one man to carry. As she tried to lace the ribbons of the cloak around her neck, she saw a chain hanging around it; a golden chain with a small vial filled with sand. It had the same jewel on its top with the Dagger's jewel button.

_You've used up all the sand..._

_So that's the sand that makes the Dagger work…_ She took it gently in her fingers and examined it. How could she have not notice before? This Dagger was the solution to everything. Mother had talked of a temple. It's funny how she did remember the path to that Temple even though she, Katherine, had never been there before. Maybe, in the Temple, they would be able to give her some explanations. But she had to take the Dagger to prove she was the one protecting it. That's exactly what she would do.

Dastan walked a few yards away from her and patted the ground, checking the quality of the sand. He caught the Princess stealing glances at him and he didn't know what to think; should he be extra careful in case she had been planning new ways to take the Dagger or was she really looking at him with sympathy? The Princess of Alamut was certainly one of the strangest women he had ever met. _Last night, she almost killed me for the damned thing but today she's behaving so confusing, as if she has lost her memory._ His head screamed at him not to trust her, that this was another trick of hers to take the Dagger but his heart told him that she really was confused for some reason, that she meant what she said and it was no joke or trick. He shook those thoughts away and opened the jewel button, letting the sand he held in his palm slide into the glass-made hilt of the Dagger.

Katherine chuckled. "Without the right sand it's just another knife." She informed amused and kept lacing the ribbons. "Not even very sharp."

He lifted his head and mentally cursed her and her Dagger. Why did everything have to be so tricky and complex?

"Clever Prince!" she exclaimed in a low, sarcastic voice and succeeded in her goal; irritating him. He stood up frustrated and walked next to her, so close that she had to take a step back. She gazed into his eyes only to see pure frustration and nuisance and he was probably accusing her for all his troubles.

"This sand…" he said holding up the Dagger "is there more of it?" he expected her to deny it and lie to him so he was not surprised when she did so. She looked almost truthfully in his eyes as she answered "Of course not." as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. For a moment, he was almost convinced but remembering how good she was at lying he insisted, hoping to get an answer out of her.

"How can I get some?"

She looked surprised that he didn't give up so easily. _Well, she should know better by now_ he thought. "Try standing on your head and holding your breath." She mocked and after taking a deep breath she kept lacing the cloak around her neck. Dastan's eyes followed her hands as she tied in a knot the ribbons quite graciously but abruptly at the same time. What a peculiar Princess. But as he observed her movements his eyes fell on something that glittered on her chest. Between her breasts, a small jewel that looked similar to the Dagger's jewel button caught his attention. He tried to take a closer look, forgetting for a moment where he was actually looking at and forgetting the Princess as well. But unfortunately for him, she saw him, and well, he should have seen it coming...

"See what you are looking for, Prince?" she said sarcastically again and he mentally slapped his head for staring so intensely and promiscuously at her breasts. He hated being embarrassed by her. But if this jewel was what he thought it was, then she'd surely be more cautious from that point on.

"Start walking." was all he could say and he walked to the horse, took the reins and led the way.

He heard her huff in frustration for the hundredth time that day before hearing her light footsteps on the warm, soft sand. For a while none of them spoke and they both enjoyed the silence between them. Katherine/Tamina shut gently her eyes and enjoyed the hot air against her cheeks and chest. It made her feel more relaxed, more carefree. She used to enjoy the warmth of the sun on her tanned skin ever since she was a child. She would sneak in the balcony of her parents, the highest one in the whole palace, and lie comfortably on pillows, enjoying the burning of the sun against her skin. Opening her eyes again, she saw she had fell a little behind and the Prince had sped up his pace. Why in such a hurry anyway? Without the sand of the Dagger, he had nothing.

"If you can't prove to your uncle how the Dagger works, why in the world would he believe you?" she broke the silence as she tried to keep up with him.

"Not your problem, Princess!" he exclaimed in nuisance, without even turning to look at her. He wanted to get rid of her and obviously was not in a chatty mood but she wouldn't let him be.

"You know you really walk like one!" she said as she observed his form. "Head held high, chest out, long stomping strides!"

He could hear her footsteps became more violent and hard against the sand and he guessed she was demonstrating the way he walked. She really enjoyed mocking him, didn't she? And of course she did all that just to annoy him and get on his nerves. Well, he was not willing to give her the pleasure of admitting to her that she was succeeding her goal. Not now, not ever. He decided not to say anything hoping she would get the message and shut up. Well…

"The walk of a self-satisfied Persian Prince. It probably comes from being told since birth the world is yours and actually believing it!" she exclaimed amused but she had no idea how these words pierced through his heart. He couldn't stand being insulted so many times and especially on the delicate matter of his origins. Everyone knew he was not a Prince by birth but no one ever mentioned it, firstly because his father, King Sharaman, had ordered them not to ever do it and to consider him as his son by blood and secondly because they all knew how the youngest Prince hurt every time he was reminded of his past and low origins. Apparently, the Princess was not aware of that but he still felt hurt, insulted and more than just angry at her. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around so suddenly that the girl almost bumped into him.

"I wasn't born in a palace like you!" he said enraged and he was a little surprised at her look of fear and surprise. "I was born in the slums of Nasaf where I lived and fought and clawed for everything that I got!"

"Then how did you become a Prince?" Katherine was taken aback by his sudden outburst. She took in his words and her eyes went back and forth as she proceeded them in her mind. This was not what she had expected to hear. He always talked of his family so highly and with such adoration, as if it was what gave him life and made him happy. With the exception of his eldest brother,(Tus, was it?) who was the one that murdered their father. The moment he turned to face her, she feared he would hurt her in some way but as he kept talking, her fear turned into puzzlement and regret. She had hurt him deeply without even realizing it. She wasn't very fond of the Prince, whose name she did not even know, but she hated hurting people.

The Prince saw regret and sorrow written all over her face and he relaxed a bit. He shouldn't act like that. It's not like it was her fault she didn't know. "I don't know…the King… he marched in the market one day when I was 7 years old and he…I don't know, he...found me…he took me in, he gave a home and a family." He turned to start walking again but remembering her words he looked at her behind his shoulder. "What you're looking at is the walk of a man who just lost everything."

_Damn your stupid tongue, Kat!_ She thought scornfully and kept silent for a while. He obviously did not wish to talk or anything and she understood him absolutely. She had experienced family problems herself. Her father and mother argued very often and one day they decided to stay apart for a while. But then, war between Alamut and Koshkan broke out and her father, as King, led the Alamutian army to the battlefield. But he got killed, she was only 8 years old and the trauma was still fresh and deep in her heart. Her mother died of her sorrow a year later and the little Princess was being taken care of priests and priestesses until the age of 15. As she remembered everything, she stopped dead in her tracks. What the hell was she thinking about? Her parents were divorced not dead! All those memories and flashbacks made absolutely _no sense at all_! But remembering the day's events, she was shocked to realize she was being connected, identified with Princess Tamina. All those memories she had and all those she had yet to see had been there all the time but she was too blind to notice.

Looking around she saw they had walked a great deal lot and were now heading to something that looked like a wall made of mud and stones and in front of its entrance, there were skeletons and skulls hanging on poles. Katherine/Tamina felt a shiver running down her spine and she gulped, biting her tongue so not to scream out loud what she thought of the place. She wanted to either go back the way they came or stay there and wait for him to return for her but she had to take that Dagger and to do that she had to stick with the Prince and not run away like a coward. She didn't want to give the Prince the pleasure of seeing her as a coward anyway.

"Welcome to the Valley of the Slaves, Your Highness." He spoke after what seemed like an eon. His voice was neither sarcastic nor mocking but tired. Tired of walking under the burning sun, stuck with a Princess that never shut her lips and tired of thinking how to persuade his uncle of his innocence. His hand moved subconsciously to the Dagger that rested on his belt and looking at it the thought that there were more secrets in that thing that the Princess was hiding crossed his mind. The way she tried to protect it was so desperate, as if the whole world depended on it, definitely was a confirmation to his suspicions. Remembering Tamina, he turned around to check up on her. She looked miserable. She was looking around her with a terrified look on her face; she seemed tired and exhausted and she was practically dragging her feet.

"I'm desperate for a drop of water!" she said in a pleading and exhausted voice. Taking a second look at her, he had to chuckle. She was holding their canteen, which was apparently empty.

"Well that's more than we have since you emptied our canteen hours ago."

"I wasn't born of this desert like you Persians, all shriveled and angry. My constitution is much more... delicate." She said and he was amazed by the quickness of her mind and the sharpness of her wit, she always had an answer for everything, even if it was an insult or just a sarcastic joke. She really was one of the cleverest women he had met. No woman dared to speak so freely of her opinion to anyone especially to a man and absolutely not to royalty. But she was different. She always voiced her opinions, not caring who she might hurt, as long as she spoke what she thought to be the truth. He had to admit he was slightly impressed.

He laughed at the last part of her response, shaking these thoughts away. "I think you mean spoiled!"

The girl forgot all the pity she felt towards him and the fear that the place caused her and recalled the annoyance and anger _he_ caused her. "The wells of Alamut are famed for their clean, cold water."

"Perhaps less time admiring your wells and more time guarding your walls, and you wouldn't be here." He said laughing at how brilliant his reply was. He wanted badly to give her a reply at the same speed as her and leave her speechless for once. Just to see how it feels to be the winner in a battle of wits. No words can describe how content he felt when he received no reply. "Ah, a miracle! I've silenced the Princess!"

"Tamina? Tamina!" she heard him calling out her name with concern. She knew he had noticed her when she heard him jogging towards her. She felt bad for tricking him so but unless he was unconscious she couldn't take the Dagger. She was amused but flattered and confused by how concerned he was and how quickly he got and knelt beside her, shaking her gently expecting her to wake up. She thought he disliked her if not despised her and he couldn't care less if she was unconscious or something. But she was proven wrong. "Tamina can you hear me?"

She gripped tightly a bone nearby and hit him hard on the head with it. With a soft gasp, he fell unconscious next to her. She supported herself on one elbow and grabbed the Dagger with her free one.

_"Do you understand now, my Princess, how dangerous the Dagger can be?" an old man, a priest apparently, asked a sixteen-year-old Tamina._  
_  
"Yes, sir. I am able to understand now. Looks like my mother had to die so that I finally-." Her voice broke down and she sobbed at the memory of her dead mother. She gathered herself again and promised mentally to stay strong, for the sake of her people and the whole world as well._  
_  
"Please, Princess, do not blame yourself."_  
_  
"I am not; I just wish I had listened to her when she was still alive. I wish she were here to see how I changed, to be proud of me…" she said and lowered her head trying to hide her tears. "I promise you, High Priest, I will protect the Dagger with my life if I can in order to prevent anyone stealing or using it for his own profit."_  
_  
"I know you shall keep your promise, my Princess, but I must warn you of what could happen should the Dagger fall into the wrong hands-."_  
_  
"I will take care of the Dagger, sir!" the girl said slightly annoyed by him repeating his every word. They had discussed of what could happen millions of times that hour. She had learnt by heart everything by now._  
_  
"I have no doubts. But come here, let me show you something."_  
_  
She followed him intrigued out of the palace, into her mother's gardens. She was about to ask what they were doing there when he opened a secret passage, a door hidden among some trees, that led into another part of the garden she had never been before. The flowers that decorated the room where completely different than the ones she had seen in the garden. But what captured her interest was the fountain in the middle of the room. She had no time to admire the small statue that decorated it because the high priest pulled her next to him above the fountain and told her to look in the water. She bent over it and looked in the cold, crystal-clear water of the fountain._  
_  
"See what?" she asked, not noticing anything bizarre at first._

But before he could answer, images appeared on the water. It was the Sand Glass, the Sands of Time. The Dagger blade is the only thing that can pierce the Sand Glass and remove the Sands of Time, was what she had been told since a very young age. A man, not too old but neither young was there. He held the Dagger. Tamina knew instantly he wanted to turn back time and alter events, change history. She could see his intentions were not at all noble. The moment he was about to stab the Sand Glass with it, a female voice, a shriek distracted him. She called out the name 'Dastan' in agony as her voice seemed more and more distant till after seconds it was _completely_ gone . A man screamed after her but apparently she was dead. Tamina could not see them only the first man who took advantage of the moment and pierced the Sand Glass. Instantly, another image appeared next to the first one, a sand storm destroying the Holy City as the Sand Glass cracked and shattered. Tamina gasped at the sight. She knew this would happen should the wrath of the gods be unleashed once more.  
_  
"You are the only one who can prevent this from happening, Princess."_  
_  
Tamina looked at him determined. "And I will, sir. Even if it costs me my own life."_

Katherine/Tamina gasped at what she had just seen. Her heart was beating faster than ever before and she breathed heavily. She looked around desperately, taking in her surroundings, making sure she was back in the real world. She was slowly understanding the real meaning of the Dagger and she remembered somehow its story and how well instructed and trained she was for its protection. She had spent just one day in the unknown land of Persia and Katherine was no longer herself. She became more and more Tamina but she wanted badly to deny it. She decided to at least try and protect the Dagger but not turn into its real guardian. She wasn't neither prepared nor willing to give her life for a knife but protect it as best as she could was something she could do. Looking down at the young Prince, she guessed that he was Dastan, the man that screamed after the dying girl. For some reason she just knew it. She found no connection, however, between him and her vision and she was too tired to even give it a second thought. She gave one last regretful but determined look at him and ran to the horse. He may be a good man and a gallant one but it was up to her to protect the Dagger and trusting anyone at all was not on her list with things to do. Getting to the High Temple, however…

* * *

Dastan woke up with a terrible headache. He felt like hitting his head on a wall. He had never woken up feeling so sore and in pain. He tried to remember how he had gotten in that state. _Oh, right, Tamina… She's so going to pay for this!_ He thought venomously and was about to scream out her name followed by insults and curses when he felt a shadow brushing his sunburnt face. A voice in his head screamed at him that whoever that was, was not friendly so he opened his eyes and moved carefully as he was being circled by a group of armed men, riding their horses. As he sat up, one of the men threw a dagger right between his legs and he took it for a warning not to try to escape.

"You know where you are Persian? And yet you enter still?" an amused voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He had now forgotten all about his headache and sore neck and he was focusing on how to escape the situation he had gotten into because of that damn princess! _I _will_ find her and she should be really concerned for her wellbeing when I do_!

"In the heart of Sudan, there is a tribe of warriors known as the Ngbaka. They strike fear into the hearts of all they cross." The same voice spoke again and he looked up to see a man around his forties looking at him amused and serious at the same time. He was unarmed which could only mean he was the leader of the group. Seeing his puzzled look, the man continued his little speech. "The Ngbaka are masters of the throwing knife, wielding blades said to have been blessed by the Creator himself. Their aim is so murderously accurate, they can decapitate _three men_... with one strike."

Dastan grew more and more wary and cautious. This man, even though unarmed, seemed more dangerous than the others. With just one order of his, all the others could attack him and...well...kill him. So he decided to be polite and choose carefully his words. The man climbed off the horse and knelt next to him. Dastan would usually have grabbed the dagger that was between his legs and ran it through the man or threatened to kill him but this time his reflexes were not very helpful. He moved his hand to the dagger but the man stopped him immediately.

"Oh I wouldn't even bother doing that if I were you, d'you know why? This is Seso. He's an Ngbaka. I had the good fortune of saving his life which means that he is now enduringly indebted to me. So tell me Persian: is there any good reason why I shouldn't tell Seso to put his next throw... just a little higher?" Dastan saw the man was pointing at his manhood. He shook lightly his head, making the leader smile mischievously. "That's what I thought. Tie him up!" he ordered Seso but another idea crossed the Prince's mind. Maybe _he_ wasn't the one to make the Princess feel sorry.

"Wait. I have an idea. How about a deal?"

* * *

Katherine/Tamina was not far away from where she'd left the Prince unconscious. She still felt guilty for what she had done but life's not fair so why should _she_ be? To get what you want you must fight for it no matter the consequences and the costs and Princess Tamina knew that best of all. She stopped for a moment and took out the Dagger and the small vial with the sand. But she had no time to fill the glass-hilt for a group of armed men surrounded her. She mounted off her horse and got ready to fight them off with her scimitar and the Dagger itself. You can't say she was shocked by seeing Prince Dastan right before her with his usual mischievous smirk on his face but she was certain he wouldn't find her so quickly. _Well, I guess I was wrong…_

He extended his hand and she knew he wanted the Dagger but instead she gave him her sword. He took it eagerly but insisted on having the Dagger which she couldn't protest or something since twelve men pointed their swords at her.

"That's the one? You were right! She's quite good looking!" a man rode behind her and examined her up and down. So Prince Dastan had told him she's good looking huh? _I'll keep that in mind!_

"She could smell a bit better than that but still, we have a deal!" the man exclaimed in genuine happiness and snapped his fingers to his men who grabbed her by the elbows and tied her up before throwing her on a horse.

"Deal? What deal?" the girl spoke in a high pitched voice causing the men around her to chuckle.

Dastan only looked at her and smirked once more. "Clever Princess!"

* * *

_Comments please? I am not very happy with this chapter but still, I care more of your opinion!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello there! So sorry it took me a while to update but school's to blame, really! So many exams, it makes me have suicidal tendencies like Sheik Amar's ostriches! :P Anyway, lots of work on this chapter, hope it's to your liking!_

lots of love, kate (:

* * *

Chapter 3

_Clever Princess…_

She couldn't stop replaying the whole scene in her mind. She was tied up on a horse and was also part of some deal between Prince Dastan and that man who looked completely insane and all she could think about was that very particular line. The way he had said it, smiling boyishly and mischievously at her, was making her feel so furious and yet so warm and feverish. The ingenuity and playfulness hidden behind his crooked smile and the way his blue eyes glittered with satisfaction had just captivated her. And she hated that. She had just met him; it wasn't possible for her to even think that he was charming. Not _probable_. So why did she feel this way, what did it mean? She decided she would stop thinking about it the same way she wouldn't accept the fact that she was becoming the Alamutian Princess.

"Princess, have I introduced you to Sheik Amar?" Dastan interrupted her thoughts. He was walking right next to her as he wanted to keep an eye on her himself. They had now reached Sheik Amar's 'establishment' as he called it. Dastan gave her another of his charming grins when he saw the enraged expression of the girl. Her cheeks had turned red and her eyes were so narrowed that had he not been so close to her he would have thought they were actually shut. Her full lips pursed together, showing clearly how she wished she could punch him.

"It's a pleasure, I am sure." She replied sarcastically, meaning not to sound polite. "But how rude of you, o Prince, not to introduce me properly to the noble Sheik. I can't even look at him. Would you be so kind as to untie my hands so that I can… salute him properly?"

The Persian laughed softly and shook his head. "Clever, Princess, but it won't work. And thanks for the compliment, by the way."

"It's the truth, actually. How dare you making a deal with these… barbarians about me and let them treat me as if I am a slave or something?" she snapped at him and she hated the fact that she was indeed acting like a spoiled, little Princess.

"How dare you pretend you fainted and when I came to check if you're all right, hit me with a bone on the head so that you can take the Dagger?" he snapped back at her, suddenly angry and… hurt? No, that wasn't possible. He couldn't be hurt; he hardly cared for her and what she thought of him. Right?

"Such a noble Prince!" she replied sarcastically and was about to say more when he cut her off.

"Such a gentle Princess!"

"How taken you were with my fainting act, eagerly leaping to assist the fallen beauty!" she said what she wanted to say all along.

He laughed ironically. "Who said you're a beauty?" She saw that coming and she had the perfect retort for his.

"There must be a reason why you can't take your eyes off me."

She knew she would catch him off guard but she never thought she would actually leave him speechless even for just a few seconds.

"Err…You're…I… I don't trust you." He finally said as she looked at him with an I-told-you-so!, filled with satisfaction look. "And you're not my type." He finished and turned his back on her half wanting to avoid her and half wanting to hide his slightly red face. She had managed to embarrass him yet again.

"Ha! I'm not some desperate slave girl! I'm actually capable of voicing my own thoughts!" she exclaimed as Seso helped her off the horse so that the Sheik could examine her. Y_es, I know that and I hate that I actually like it…_ the Prince thought to himself and he rolled his eyes wanting to shake these thoughts away and wanting to show to her that she was being annoying. Pain in the ass was actually the phrase that best defined his sentiments.

"Yes, too many for my taste!" he answered and was glad that the Sheik got between them to scrutinize her figure. He felt somewhat uncomfortable imagining the man having his eyes all over her body even though he had concluded that Sheik Amar wasn't the type of man who would look lustfully or disrespectfully at a girl's body the moment they reached their agreement. But he kept feeling concerned.

"Yes, she is perfect for the job…" Amar mumbled and this time Dastan was worried whether he had made a mistake trading her to the man. To tell the truth, the man had not told him what he would do with Tamina and some ugly images and thoughts invaded his mind. _No_, he thought, _Sheik Amar would never… would he?_ But how could he be sure? He had just met him, he hardly knew him. And Tamina might be extremely annoying and a nerve-breaker but he would feel terribly guilty if he had agreed to give her to an immoral man.

"What do you intend to do with her?" he asked, covering his worries with his laughing and mocking tone. Thankfully, it had worked and even Tamina was fooled.

"Oh, yes, do tell him! Can't you see how concerned he is?" she said sarcastically and all of Sheik Amar's men and himself laughed. Amar whistled for some much older than Tamina women to come and take her with them. Dastan examined her face and her well-guarded mask reminded him of the way she had mocked him when he had asked about the Dagger's sand. Come to think of it, she never really answered him. No matter, he knew the answer anyway.

"Give me a moment." He asked the Sheik who nodded his head and grabbing her by the arm he pulled her away from the group of men and slaves, making sure no one listened to them.

"It's hard for me to admit that you were right," he started saying and he felt somewhat pleased and amused by her face of shock, "I did see what I was looking for." He finished and with one swift move, he broke the chain that hang around her neck and took the vial in his palm, examining it closely. He felt so relieved he wasn't wrong and that the vial did contain some of the Sand. If it had been just another medallion or necklace he would hate himself forever for looking like a fool in her eyes. She wouldn't trust him anyway after that.

The girl gasped at his sudden jerkiness. She hadn't seen that coming, not so soon anyhow. She knew he would suspect sooner or later, especially after the way she had caught him staring at the chain but she hadn't thought of the possibility that he would do it now. Maybe she shouldn't have lied to him and maybe she wouldn't be there if she hadn't done so. Maybe she should just tell him the truth. Not only Tamina's truth about the Dagger but hers, as well, Katherine's… But he would never believe her. _Still, I have to try…_

"Dastan, listen to me…"

"When my uncle sees the power of this Dagger, he'll believe me." Dastan said and she was not sure whether he was speaking to her or to himself.

"Dastan, please, I know I haven't been entirely honest with you…" she prepared herself and decided which one to say first.

"But your lies are so clever!"

"Look, I am the Guardian of a divine covenant; I must protect the Dagger at all times." She decided to ignore him as he mocked her with grimaces and silly noises. "If the Dagger gets into the wrong hands-."

"I will take care of your knife!" he cut her off and he looked very final, leaving no room for her to explain. "Now if you'll excuse me…" he said and pushed past her.

"You don't understand what's at stake! This is the matter for the gods, not man!" she yelled at him desperately as he jogged away, following Sheik Amar.

"Your gods, not mine!" he exclaimed and left. Tamina groaned furiously, hitting her foot on the ground violently. She couldn't believe he ignored her. And he left her alone with those slave girls. Now that she came to think of it, why did they look at her like that? She put on an angelic smile and walked very slowly backwards. She quickly turned around to run away but they seemed quicker and actually prepared. Did every girl that got there want to escape? Should she feel concerned about that? They grabbed her firmly by the elbows and forced her to get into a filthy room.

"Stand still, slave-girl!" the eldest one ordered and circled her, looking her up and down the way the Sheik had. She snapped her fingers to some younger girls who stood immediately beside her and passed her some fabrics.

"Wear this. And be quick about it!" she said, throwing Tamina the garment. Tamina held it in front of her and examined it.

"Not even my nightdress is this transparent!" she complained somewhat shocked and annoyed. "I'm not wearing this. It is embarrassing and too revealing!"

"I did not _ask_ you to wear it, I _ordered_ you to. Now, shut up and put it on or I'll do it for ya!"That woman gave the Princess the chills. So bossy and cruel. Not one trace of emotion or kindness. No wonder she was the boss in there and all girls had their heads lowered around her. Not really eager of that vile woman dressing her up, she took the clothe and looked at them meaningfully.

"Can you at least give me some privacy? I cannot do it with you around!"The woman rolled her eyes and gestured the girls to follow her. "Why are they embarrassed of us when they will be seen with this on in front of all these men?' she mumbled incomprehensibly as she left.

After lots of tries, she found how it should be worn and did not like it one bit. Her arms, back and stomach were completely exposed and the clothe only covered her breasts and feet. It made her figure look more delicate and slender than it actually was and she had to admit that it complimented her curves. But being seen with it on in front of men, as that woman had said, made her feel too exposed and concerned. Never before had she worn something like it in Alamut. Her maids always dressed her with the finest dresses that embraced her figure delicately but not in a provocative way.

Katherine cleared her head of these thoughts. No these were Tamina's memories, not hers, and she had sworn not to become the Princess. She couldn't lose herself. She had to take the Dagger and go to the Temple as soon as possible. She had to find out her purpose in Persia, apart from the fact _how_ she got there, and what and why was happening to her. Telling the truth to the Prince would not be helpful and he'd think she's insane. No, she had to take the Dagger. But how? She was stuck with those slave-girls while he was with that Sheik, God knows where! He had abandoned her! _What an ass..._

"I see you're ready!" the woman appeared again. "Here, put this on your pretty head and follow me."

She gave her a circlet with feathers…of an ostrich? Tamina placed it on her head with a disgusting look on her face. She couldn't believe she was forced to do this. And _he_ was responsible for all that. If he would just listen to her… But why should he? She had tricked him. Still, this was no way for a grown man to act, so childishly… wanting to get back at her. She forgot every good thought she had for him and all she felt for him was pure anger and hatred. He traded her, _her_, a Princess as the slave of a crazy Sheik in the Valley of the Slaves.

The woman passed her a tray filled with glasses of…what was that? Milk? Yes, it must be milk. The smell, and the colour… Anyway! The woman then motioned her to follow some other girls dressed like her. With her head held high, showing every bit of the proud Princess she really was, she walked away and joined the girls.

"Hey! Get the girls on! Come on!" a voice came out of that stinking tunnel she was. She didn't know where she was but she could see behind the bars of bamboo that she would be taken in an alleyway or something like that. Instantly, the door opened and the woman appeared behind them, pushing them to go out. Tamina wasn't able to resist or protest, since the woman pushed her on another girl and she was trapped between them. It was a miracle she didn't spill the cups' content.

* * *

Dastan was on the stage with Sheik Amar and was too shocked and surprised when he saw that the Sheik's 'establishment' was in fact ostrich racing. A group of eight to ten ostriches, ridden by men, raced while the crowd placed bets on which one would be the winner. He was confused and astonished. Then what did Sheik Amar intended to do with Tamina? Ride an ostrich or something? He tried to fish more information on the subject but all he got was that Amar had spread rumours all over the country, of slaves who murdered their masters so the tax collectors stayed away from him. He _was_ crazy after all.

He decided to just wait patiently and see what would happen to Tamina. Once the ostriches were on the other side of the racing road and everyone had collected their reward from the bets, Amar ordered the girls out. The girls? What girls? Immediately a door opposite to them opened and twenty, approximately girls got out. He didn't expect to see Tamina among them. She was a slave; he had traded his freedom for her becoming a slave. Well that was just… weird. He had never imagined the Princess of Alamut as a slave.

"Crowd control! Don't give me that look! You know what I'm talking about! You spill anything, you pay it from your wages! Crowd control! Thank you!" Sheik Amar shouted orders next to him but he paid no attention.

His eyes were glued on her filled with concern and admiration. What actually troubled him was that much of her skin was exposed and as much as he hated to admit it, the weird circlet on her head and the revealing garment she wore suited her perfectly. Well, he had admitted to himself that she was beautiful but now he just couldn't tear his eyes off her. The problem was that he knew he was not the only one. He observed that most of the men around her had extended their hands towards her reaching out for a cup and hoped to touch a bit her exposed skin.

Dastan felt anger boiling inside him and as a man grabbed her by the hand, not willing to let her go, he was about to jump before him and run him through with his blade. Thankfully, Tamina was not the type of woman who accepts that kind of behavior towards her, so she grabbed one of the cups and threw its content in the man's face. She looked rather funny when she spotted him and Amar and gave him a dirty look. Dastan winked at her playfully half amused and half wanting to hide his concern.

Tamina was slowly approaching her boiling point. He hadn't left her, after all, but there he was, enjoying watching her humiliation as she was being treated like a slave."How would like a cup full of goat's milk as a hat?" she yelled at him and he roared into laughter.

Even though, the place was over crowded and very noisy, she was able to listen to his laugh. She liked his laugh, it was true and melodious. He laughed heartedly and amused but he didn't seem sarcastic or mocking as she had expected. Actually, she had seen his concerned face when she entered that place and she was surprised that he was concerned for her. But nothing he did would ever be enough for her to forgive him for trading her as a slave in ostrich races.

She turned away from him and tried to stay as close as possible to the crowd of girls. However, men had now come down the stages and were among the girls. Disgusted, she shook away their hands. That brutal Prince… she hated him, no, she _despised_ him. Sometimes, he seemed so honest and kind and generally not what she had thought Persians to be. But times like that one, she was convinced he was the last man in the world she would ever trust or befriend with. She took one last look at him only to see him looking between Amar and Seso, the Ngbagka, before laughing nervously and running away from them.

"Come here, doll." A man made her look away.

"Don't touch!" she exclaimed as she spilled another glass of milk on him. That man was distracting her and she had to see what was going on between Dastan and the Sheik.

Once she was rid of the annoying man, she turned her gaze to Dastan again. This time Seso was standing right in front of him, holding a blade at his throat while the Sheik was talking to him. She was more than alarmed and frightened to see Seso unsheathing the Dagger of Dastan's belt and holding it before him to examine it. She read his lips as he said "Nice knife". Dastan must have protested but she couldn't see his face. Seso passed the Dagger to Amar who after examining it, he threw it to someone else telling him to take it to the jeweler's to melt it down. Tamina looked desperately around her, her eyes scanning the area for something that would stop the man. Then it hit her… the ostriches!

Dastan was trapped and about to be killed by an Ngbaka. Maybe trading Tamina to that man was not such a good idea after all. If she were with him, she would have some witty idea to save him. To save the Dagger that was on him, actually. Speaking of which…

"Nice knife!" Seso said, taking the Dagger in his palm. Bugger…

"That-that's worthless! Really!" Dastan searched his head for an excuse but found none. Tamina would have known what to do!

Amar took the Dagger in his hands and examined it closely. "Really? Melt it down for the jewels." he ordered a man. Now he was in serious trouble. Either Seso would kill him or Tamina for losing the Dagger.

Suddenly, he heard noises and the crowd was running around shouting. What was happening down there? He took advantage of Seso's distraction and jumped off the stage in the racing road. Noticing a group of ostriches running towards him, he knew what was happening. _Tamina_… He ran, searching for the man who had the Dagger. He couldn't be sure whether the man would take it where he was supposed to or keep it for his own, which would mean that he would press the jewel button of the Dagger and Dastan did not want that to happen. As he had expected, he found him ready to press the jewel on the hilt so he had to scream to get his attention.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" he said and hit him on the face with his elbow, just to be sure that he wouldn't have him as well running after him. At that moment, Tamina appeared amongst the crowd. She had taken that ridiculous circlet off her head and she looked very flustered.

"Get to the tunnel!" she yelled. Without realizing what he was doing, he took her hand with his free one and together they ran as fast as they could to the tunnel they had been just a few minutes ago. Once she noticed the gate was closing, she let go of his hand running faster than him and managed to roll under the closing gate, just a second before it was completely shut. That's when the Prince realized he had her hand in his and felt very confused as to why he had done it. However, he had no time to think of it any further since a man charged on him. He stabbed him with the Dagger and ran to the closed gate.

"Lift that lever! It'll open the gate!" he said to Tamina. She stood behind the gate's bars and didn't seem very willing to do what he was asking her to. He only hoped this was not her way of getting back at him for trading her to Sheik Amar.

"Give me the Dagger!" she said impatiently. _Give her the Dagger? So that she can run away and leave me behind? How stupid does she think I am?_

He heard voices behind him becoming more and more angry and commanding. He looked behind his shoulder only to see Amar and Seso approaching them slowly as they tried to run among the crowd."This is not the time just lift that lever!"

Tamina saw the two men running towards them and felt concerned about Dastan but she had to protect the Dagger first. "Give me the Dagger!" she insisted.

His eyes widened and he let a small cry as he swung his sword through the bars, driving it into the man behind her. At first, she thought he had stabbed her and frightened she waited for the pain in her stomach to take over. But looking down, she saw the blade right next to her body and he removed it from someone else's chest.

"Do not think it didn't cross my mind!" he told her and she heard the sound of the keys. She took a step behind as he started lifting the gate with his hands. She was shocked because he had just saved her life and because of how strong he actually was.

"Dastan!" she screamed when she watched Amar and Seso approaching them even faster. Alright, he was annoying and infuriating but she just didn't want anything bad to happen to him. Hearing her agonized cry, he immediately rolled under the gate as well and pressed the lever closing the gate the moment the two reached them.

"The key? You want the key?" he said cheekily swinging the keys before the enraged Sheik. Amar put his hand through the bars to reach them but Dastan let them go and exclaimed an "Oops!" as he left.

Taking Tamina by the elbow, they walked hurriedly out of the tunnel and into the sunlight. "Thanks, I can walk by myself, you know." She said shaking her hand out of his hold. "What are you smiling about?"

"How funny you sounded screaming my name concerned back there!" he said amused. She looked at him shocked and disgusted. Firstly, how had he noticed she was concerned? Secondly, how dare he laugh at her? "And I can't believe you hoped I would give you the Dagger! Right, so you can run away again! I'm not as stupid as-."

"You look?" she cut him off slightly frustrated but amused, as well. He gave her a death glare that softened after a fraction of seconds and was replaced by his usual smirk.

"See, that's what I like in you! No one has ever given me so many compliments in just one day!"

The Princess of Alamut gave him an incredulous, full of bewilderment, look before bursting in laughter. For some reason she just couldn't stop laughing. Dastan was looking at her puzzled but amused at the same time. "So you _can_ laugh!"

At his remark, she only laughed harder. Dastan never thought he would ever make her laugh like that, if not at all. Her dark eyes were shining with amusement and excitement and he found her laugh adorable. It was the first time she looked so relaxed and at ease. Shaking his head, he smiled at her and told her to wait for him to find Aksh. Once, he had returned, she had stopped laughing and was waiting patiently for him, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"I see you're back to normal." He said and looked down at her smiling charmingly. "Don't take this the wrong way. Laughing is good. You should laugh more frequently, Princess. It suits you."

"Thanks." She mumbled uncertain of what to think of his words. She was not used to him giving her a compliment in any way. Only minutes ago, she wanted to murder him and now she felt nothing but gratitude, for he saved her life and took her out of that place, and puzzlement because his actions towards her were utterly confusing. And then, the way he held her hand as they ran among the crowd was totally unexpected and awkward. Why had he done it? To take her away as fast as possible?

He smiled at her and handed out for her a cloth. "Wear this. It must not be very comfortable to walk around in that." He said and pointed at the garment she was forced to wear by that brutish woman. She took it reluctantly. A coat and a very thick one. Exactly what she needed.

"Thanks.." she mumbled again and wore it.

"No problem." He extended his hand for her so that she can climb on the horse behind him but she quietly refused it and hopped up. He shook his head. Same old Tamina…

* * *

Aksh, with his two riders, stood on the edge of a cliff. They had been traveling for days, but neither knew how many. They had more important things to worry about. They had to take routes that Dastan was sure Garsiv had no idea they existed in order to lose him. Garsiv always chose routes that would take him right to his target. So he had never explored the endless desert and its secrets like his younger brother had. So Dastan was certain he wouldn't be able to track them down. He was heading to Avrat now anyway. Like them. But he still would not be able to find them.

As they stood on the high cliff, watching caravans of lords coming from faraway lands, he remembered his beloved father. All those lords were coming to pay their respects to the murdered King of Persia. They were all so fond of him. Some called him one of the most worthy Kings Persia's ever seen, and he couldn't blame them. King Sharaman had lived upon the principals of loyalty and brotherhood and tried to pass them to his sons. But apparently with Tus something went wrong. How could he betray them all so? How could he kill their own father so viciously and then leave his blood in Dastan's hands just to take the Persian throne?

Anger, grief and sorrow choked the young Prince and he felt the urge to scream and cry, let all his emotions pour out of him. But he couldn't; he shouldn't. He had to stay strong in order to face his brothers and especially Tus. Oh, yes he would avenge his father's death. But now he had to make his uncle see he was innocent. He was the only one that could help him.

"Who are they?" Tamina's voice broke the silence. Her voice was low, almost just above a whisper, but to his ears it was as if she had shouted with all her might right in his head and pierced it because he was so lost in his thoughts and his own misery that he had forgotten her for a brief moment.

"They've all come for my father's funeral." He said in the same tone as her.

After a moment of silence she spoke again. "Dastan, it wasn't your fault that he is dead." _Where did that come from?_ He thought puzzled.

"What makes you think I feel guilty?" he asked, not very sure what to make of her sudden change of behavior.

"The haunted look in your eyes and the fact that yesterday I heard you murmuring 'it's all my fault' or something like that." She hesitated for a second but found the courage and spoke again. "Don't make the mistake of thinking I don't understand what you're going through, Dastan."

Katherine knew this was Tamina speaking. The day they spent in Sheik Amar's ostrich races and the days after that made her realize that she was changing and in a very fast pace. She found herself thinking or remembering things she had never lived and she found herself saying things she had never thought she would ever say. Maybe it was the Dagger that was changing her. Maybe Tamina was tied to it in a way too strong and unbreakable and maybe it was what ruled her life. What is she talking about? It _was_ what ruled her life and now hers.

Katherine didn't know who she was anymore. She found it hard to remember who she was before finding herself in Persia and memories of her life in her world faded away little by little. And to tell the truth, she didn't know if she liked it or was afraid of it. She just knew she didn't want to lose herself. Her friends and family must be really worried for her. What if they forgot her? What if they didn't remember her anymore? That thought was driving her crazy but as she came to think of it, she was the one that could hardly remember them. And she had completely forgotten where she was and with whom before she got in Persia.

"What do you mean by that?" Dastan's voice brought her back to reality. The horse was moving again, descending the cliff towards the caravan.

"My parents are dead and I used to blame myself for that." Tamina spoke again and Dastan was surprised he didn't find any trace of sorrow or any emotion hidden behind her confident voice.

She had just confessed him her parents were dead and her voice didn't even crack or sound uncertain. She talked as if she was used not only to speaking about it but also used to her parents' absence. She was right. He didn't know or understand her at all. What had happened to her that changed her so much? It must be a childhood trauma, there is no other explanation…

"Why?" he asked again, hoping to find out more about the subject.

"You ask too many questions, Prince. Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's rude?" she suddenly snapped at him icily and he felt uncomfortable when she called him by his title. During the past few days, he was used to calling each other with their names and using their titles only when mocking or teasing each other. But now it was different. The way she had spoken, so cold and harsh, could have almost hurt him if he hadn't known it was because she remembered her dead parents. She hid so many secrets than he had imagined and he cursed her for that. Why did she have to be so complicated?

"I did not mean to hurt you, Tamina, or make you feel uncomfortable-."

"Yes, I'm sure" she cut him off "Please, could we stop talking about it?"

"Of course." He didn't apologize but she knew he didn't want to hurt or upset her and he felt sorry. She felt guilty she had snapped at him but the words just flew out of her mouth before she could control them. She almost didn't realize what she had said.

They remained silent for the rest of the journey until they joined the caravan and hid among the horses and wagons.

"How do you expect us to enter the city? There are more than 100 Persian soldiers watching that gate!" she shouted in a whisper so that those around her wouldn't hear.

"All these foreign dignitaries…" his voices lingered on and she knew he was implying something she didn't get. "I'm guessing you know a few." That's what it was. She knew exactly what he meant.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea…"

"You don't have to be. Just find someone who is in need for two more… servants or something!" he threw his hands in the air slightly exasperated.

She looked behind her shoulder, searching for someone who, she knew, would accept them. And she found him. He was curious when she saw playfulness and amusement in her eyes and that she was trying to not to smile. "I take it you found someone?"

"You can bet!" she mumbled.

* * *

_I must say I really enjoyed writing this part! So hopefully, you will like it! And I hope that you enjoy this long chapters! I know I do :P Thanks to **bellathedisenchanted **and **GiggleMaster13 **for reviewing and all those who put my story to their Favourites and Story Alerts but please can you leave me some comments? It's very important for the writer to know what you think. Thank you :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Couldn't you have found somebody lighter?"

Dastan was angry. No, he was mad, really mad. Why on earth had he trusted her? The one and only time he had ever trusted her to do something right and she spoiled it! That was her way of paying him back for trading her to the Sheik, he knew. And there was nothing he could do about it, to react, protest, anything! Anything to get him out of that very uncomfortable situation. His only hope to get into Avrat for his father's funeral was to carry a man, a sultan perhaps, weighting at least five tons, with five others of his servants into the city. And it was a long way to go…

"The Mughals of the Hindu Kush are a noble people. You should be honored!" she said in a low voice and Dastan could swear she was trying hard to hide the teasing and amused tone of her voice. She was really enjoying this so why did she try to hide it? It wouldn't be the first time he felt angry and embarrassed by something she did or said anyway.

"Oh yes, terribly!" he said sarcastically and this time Tamina noticed his voice was weaker than before. He was really exhausted and he was trying really hard to stand under so much weight. She would have felt sympathy towards him if the fact she had been given to an insane ostrich race organizer by the Prince didn't stop replaying in her head. Well, she did feel some pity towards him and the rest of the men who carried their King but she was not about to show it to Dastan. If he thought she actually felt pity and worry for him, he would take advantage of it or just make one of his stupid comments smirking idiotically. And there would be no living with him after that. After all, she had to stay close to him for the Dagger and having to bear his infuriatingly silly comments was something she wouldn't stand. Wait, the Dagger, she had almost forgotten it. And she still didn't have it, she thought with a groan. Did he?

"Dastan, where is the Dagger?" she said and he noticed she had slowed her pace down so that she would be walking right next to him. As she walked beside him, a scent of honey and almond wafted in the air. It was intoxicating. For a moment, he could think of nothing else as her scent filled his nose and head and he even forgot what he'd wanted to say to her. It was the most delicious smell ever entered his nose. _She_ had that smell and he thought how much it suited her; her tanned skin, her chestnut eyes and hair. So sweet it almost tempted him to touch her hair and skin.

Dastan blinked, clearing his mind off his previous thoughts. No, he couldn't think of her that way, he shouldn't even think about her in any way. She hated him and he didn't exactly like her. They were forced to be allies, to go through all these things, not because they liked each other's company. After all, once all that was over, she would return to her precious city and he would never see her again. Much to his surprise, that thought saddened him instead of giving him joy. Why was he feeling that way?

"Dastan!" her voice woke him up. He glanced over at her only to see her staring at him intently with a puzzled and worried look in her eyes. For how long had she been calling him? "Where is the Dagger?" she asked once more all her concern gone now.

Dastan mentally rolled his eyes but found his cheeky and teasing mood. "You're welcome to search me for it. You'll have to be very thorough!" he said not hiding the hint of seductiveness off his voice. Glancing back at her again, he saw her eyes filled with pure disgust. He grinned at himself proud for silencing her for the first time and because she looked quite funny when disgusted.

"You are disgusting." She said after a moment. "But why am I surprised? You are a Persian; brutal, without honor!" she hissed in a low voice. But why does that sound so awfully familiar?

"You're repeating yourself, Princess. Out of witty insults and retorts, are we?" he sounded amused and content with himself. She thought there was something hidden in his voice, something she was supposed to understand what it meant but couldn't quite catch it. Was it maybe a conversation between him and her before she forgot everything about her past?

Katherine shook her head. No, that's not what she meant. What she had actually meant was, was it a conversation between him and her before she got in Tamina's mind and body? Wasn't it? She groaned realizing how she kept on becoming Tamina, on thinking what Tamina would have thought, on feeling what Tamina would have felt and how she kept on forgetting who she really was, what she should feel and what she should think. She seriously wanted to go to the Guardian Temple as soon as possible so she would take the Dagger and run away when given the chance.

After finally walking for what seemed like an eon for Dastan, they reached the city and left the caravan when there were no soldiers around to spot them. Dastan found Tamina new clothes since she didn't want to wear her ostrich girl outfit any longer and then they both headed on one of the upper levels of the city where they could watch the parade of royals and servants without the fear of being seen by Persian troops.

She noticed his look of grief and pain as his family's caravan passed by and she felt truly sorry for the man. She was amazed by how well he kept his feelings hidden, not showing any trace of weakness when he knew he was being watched. But now he probably thought no one was watching him and slightly let his guard down, allowing her to see just a small part of how burdened he was with his memories and the feelings he got when remembering them.

"Tus isn't here.. He must still be in Alamut" he said after a while, his eyes still glued on his family. "The sand that fuels the Dagger, there's more of it hidden somewhere in Alamut, isn't there?" he asked but Tamina thought he was probably talking more to himself than to her. She was about to exclaim how she would know about it. But images and memories invaded her mind and that very instant she knew what he had just suggested was truth and she knew exactly where in Alamut that sand was. The Sand Glass…

She suddenly got concerned, really concerned. If Tus were in Alamut, searching for the sand, it was only a matter of time, and she knew way too much about that particular subject, until he got somebody to tell him everything, to show him the Sand Glass. The Guardians were people of honor and dedicated to their duty to the gods. But if the eldest Persian Prince bribed one of them in some way, the chance of them giving into him was great.

"I have to get a message to my uncle to meet me. Meet me in the marketplace." Dastan spoke snapping her out of her thoughts and fears. She remembered where she was and with whom and gazed to Prince Nizam while she proceeded what the Prince had just told her. "That's impossible.." she murmured, shaking her head but when she turned to his direction, he was already gone.

She ran to where she guessed he had gone and saw him jumping on top of the roofs. Her heart clung on her chest and for a moment she couldn't breathe as she saw him jumping off a roof into space, fearing the worse for him. But seeing him land on a wall caused a sigh of relief out of her and she headed to the ladder, making her way to where he had told her. Probably the market would be overcrowded and too noisy but she knew she would be able to find him. Or him find her.

* * *

Dastan hid behind a corner but kept an eye on the caravan with his father's body. Nizam was riding next to it so it would be easier for him to pass him the message from inside the caravan. He had to be quick and unnoticed as he got in the caravan, attracting troops or his brother's gaze was not something he wished to happen. The moment the caravan was passing by him, he swiftly jumped in it and held the gold-black curtains that hid the King's body so not to tremble or make any sound gaining the attention of Garsiv and his troops.

Sighing relieved, he turned his head only to see his father's face, or actually his father's face golden mask. He looked so serene, so peaceful. The only thing that made Dastan feel better about his father's death was that the King was in a better place, where no problems would ever bother him again. He had found tranquility while he was going through a hell. Well, at least he had Tamina…

Shaking his head, he looked at his father again and all his happy and blissful memories with him filled his mind. Memories with the man who called him his son despite the fact he was an orphan boy from the streets of Nasaf. Who treated him as a son when others looked at him as if he was and would forever remain a nothing. Who showed him he was equal to his sons by blood when even the servants looked at him as if he was inferior, as if he belonged with them.

King Sharaman had truly loved him and Dastan loved him as much. His last words would always ring in his head. "Why?" he had shouted as the poisoned robe killed him slowly, painfully. His father thought him to be his murderer and Dastan hated that. He wanted to bring him back, to tell him that he was innocent, that he would never do such a thing to him. Unlike Tus, his family and love was what he cherished and worshiped most and not the King's throne and power.

He bowed his head to his father and a single tear escaped his shut eyelids. He couldn't keep his grief to himself anymore. The pain was too much to bear. Being unseen was a boon to him as he could finally take off his mask of coolness knowing no one would see him.

"I'm sorry, father." He murmured and touched his hands that were crossed on his chest. Remembering what he had meant to do, he wiped he tears off his face and searched for something to write with. After writing the message, he cautiously put the note in a small pocket on his uncle's robes. He guessed Nizam had sensed his movements for he looked down where he had placed the note for a brief second. Relieved he had completed his task, he waited for his perfect opportunity to jump off the caravan and get lost among the crowd.

* * *

"Difficult not impossible." She heard his voice whispering to her and she instinctively turned around startled. She had never doubted he would do it but she thought it would probably take him a little longer or perhaps attract attention. It was Dastan after all.

"Or more proof you're insane." She replied in the same tone. She was really curious to know how he had managed to get in the King's caravan unnoticed by everyone even though there were at least 15 Persian soldiers guarding the King's body alone.

"Why do you look so impressed?" he said almost teasingly. However, as the girl examined his face, she noticed the trails of tears that had made their way down his cheeks only moments before. He had been crying. She bit her lip and looked at him sorrowfully, feeling really sorry for him. She wanted to comfort him but didn't know the way. Well, she actually wanted to put her arms around him and let him pour out his grief hoping he would feel better. But she could never do that. He was the man she had promised to hate, not to trust. But she just couldn't do either. He was too good and loyal to hate or mistrust. Damn, that man! He was making it so difficult for her to secretly take the Dagger and leave him. But she couldn't change her plans for him. She had some problems to solve and nothing and no one would get in her way.

He caught her gazing at him concerned and worried and he couldn't help feeling a little perplexed. She felt pity towards him? She actually felt something for him other than hatred? Well, that was new. But why? Did she realize how hurt he was by his father's death and his brother's betrayal? But then again, she had told him herself that she understands what he's going through. Was it possible that a Princess that hated him and had tried to kill him several times was the only person who truly understood him? What an irony! But he had to admit he appreciated her concern for him, even though she didn't show and express it.

"I'm sorry, Dastan." He heard her say after a while and she looked so honest. She placed a hand on his arm and rubbed it a little before withdrawing it timidly after a fraction of seconds. He gave her a puzzled but grateful look and then took her by the hand leading her to where he had asked his uncle to meet him. He cursed himself. He had done it again. Holding her hand should be out of the question! It was only making him feel more and more perplexed about what he felt for the Princess. Sometimes she was so stubborn and tricky and there were those times that she would be gentle towards him. Was that the way one feels when falling in love? _No, no, stop it_! He scolded himself and tried to focus on what was happening around him. They had stopped walking. Why had they stopped walking?

"Turn around!" Tamina's voice hissed but he didn't quite catch what she meant.

"What?" he asked and he saw her rolling her eyes exasperated. There it was again, change of moods. The one moment she's all comforting and sympathetic and the other she turns into that spoiled little Princess!

"Turn around!" she hissed again, a little louder this time. He only got what she meant when she took in her hands a sleeveless, well-worn cloak and pushed it on his shoulders. However, he didn't notice what the Princess had actually meant to do…

Tamina swiftly took the clothe with the Dagger of his belt behind his back, and switched it with another one. She couldn't believe he did not sense her movements. Prince Dastan, the Lion of Persia had been fooled by a girl! It would have been funny hadn't she felt guilty for doing it. She had already tricked and lied to him once and not only did she feel bad for doing so but things didn't turn out as she had wanted them to be…

Digging her nails in her palm she tried to convince herself it was her only chance of protecting the Dagger and…and… what was that other thing she'd wanted to do? Fulfill her destiny! No. Remember! Remember what? Her forgotten past? Why had she forgotten? No, she was sure she was supposed to remember something but didn't know what.

"Are you feeling all right?" his voice brought her back to consciousness. She saw him looking at her with this idiotic smirk of his and she wasn't sure if she was angry at him for mocking her again or happy he had found his old, playful self.

"I'm fine, just… go and find your uncle!" she almost exclaimed dismissively, gaining another smug smirk of his. _Jack ass_…

"Okay, follow me and stay outside of that abandoned house in a place where I can spot you, got it?" he asked motioning to her to a wreck of a house apparently where he asked Nizam to meet him.

"Of course I did! I am not stupid like the type of girls you fancy!" she said bemused remembering the day she was captured by Sheik Amar because of him.

He only chuckled, shaking his head and ran to the house where she was supposed to follow him. She stayed for a moment so that he can see that she was there and when he wasn't looking she turned around, covered her face with her clothe, and headed to where they had left Aksh. Every step she took made her feel guiltier and guiltier and she was whispering curses to both her and him.

* * *

"I didn't kill father…" he said for the second time since the moment he reunited with his uncle. The first time Nizam had elected to ignore his words but this time he only shook his head looking almost scornfully at the young Prince. Did he not believe him? Nizam was his only hope and he didn't believe him. The gods were playing a dirty game with him and he knew not the reason. "You know I would never do such thing."

"Your actions speak otherwise." His uncle's words were like a punch in the gut. He looked icily at his nephew and Dastan saw the harshness and pain in his gaze. He was blaming him! He should know better; he knew how much he loved his father.

"I had no choice but to flee, uncle. Tus gave me that cloak, he was the one who poisoned it!" his voice was gradually becoming louder and louder, his pain and the need to be proven innocent were choking him, making him sick. Nizam shook his head, showing he did not believe a word. "Well, he's not here is he? He's in Alamut, he searches for the sand I've told you about."

This time his uncle seemed to being almost convinced. "For that mystical Dagger you speak of?" Dastan nodded his hooded head violently. "May I see it?"

Nodding again his head, Dastan searched the back of his belt for the precious Dagger. He took the cloth that contained it and passed it to his uncle. "It has incredible powers." The Prince informed his uncle as the eldest one unfolded the cloth. Much to his shock and dismay the Dagger was gone and replaced by a common knife. _Tamina… _Nizam took it in his hands and examined it puzzled and intrigued but when he found it was just another knife he turned to Dastan accusingly. "Is this some sort of a joke, Dastan?"

Dastan sighed enraged and looked out of the window to where Tamina was supposed to be. She was gone and apparently with the Dagger. Why did she have to do that at that particular moment? When his life was at stake? Right, she didn't care, he thought hurt and furious.

"Is this your so-called evidence of your innocence, Dastan?" his uncle spoke again and the Prince gazed to the ground searching his head for the right words that would explain the situation to Nizam. But as he opened and shut a couple of times his lips and his eyes went back and forth as he thought, his gaze fell on something quite strange and most suspicious.

"Your hands are burned…" he said as a matter-of-factly. At first, Nizam didn't seem to understand what he meant but looking at his open palms his face became cautious and…guilty?

"Yes, from… trying to pull the cloak off your father." He said after thinking for a minute. He noticed Dastan's puzzled look. "Something the matter boy? You know you can tell me everything." He spoke too quickly. And to Dastan people who give so quick answers are usually guilty about something. Was it possible that Nizam-? No, no, too impossible. He was his father's brother, he would never-… but then again Nizam had never touched the cloak. He remembered that day clearly, only Garsiv and himself had touched it, his uncle had remained still… too still for someone who was watching his brother die…

"No, it's just… Tus is my brother… how could he betray me so?" he came up with an excuse and thankfully his uncle's suspicious look was replaced by a relieved one. Relieved he didn't suspect him; more proof of his treachery.

"No one can tell Dastan-." His uncle started saying but was cut off by the Prince.

"He was my brother!" he insisted and this time what he said was meant to fish something out of Nizam and no to complain about his brother's betrayal.

"Maybe he never really thought of you as his real brother, Dastan. Maybe he thought of you as someone he could use-."

"Someone to keep his wineglass filled?" he cut him off again. He remembered a conversation he had with Nizam the day his father had died and suddenly he realized something; Nizam was jealous of the King. It was there the whole time but Dastan was blinded by the love and respect he felt towards him and never suspected him. But now he came to think of it, he could see Nizam was jealous of his brother. But why?

"My service to your father was different." The eldest Prince suddenly turned hard and cold.

"How many times did he tell me about the day you saved his life from that lion. It was his favourite story…" Dastan changed suddenly the subject hoping to confuse Nizam and tricking him into giving away more evidence of his betrayal. After all, maybe Nizam had never really wanted to save his brother. What if...?

"One of many, yes…" he answered casually but clearly not understanding the point of him referring this.

"No that was his favourite." He insisted but was interrupted by a sound that seemed like a door creaking or something like that. He looked behind his shoulder but saw no one at the door. But he heard that sound again. His senses were fully on, now. His hand moved reflectively to his sword but did not unsheathe it.

"I'm afraid you're speaking in riddles, Dastan." Nizam said again but he now had a satisfied look on his face. Dastan remembered that look whenever his uncle had achieved a goal. He didn't like it. Not one bit. He took a step backwards and finally spotting the source of the sound, he lifted his head only to see a Persian archer aiming his arrow at him and releasing it. He thanked his gods for being quick and for having trained his reflexes all these years.

He looked at his uncle once more, certain now it was a trap. Without a second thought, he started running and running at top speed. He had been betrayed by his uncle, the man who had raised him. That was even more painful than thinking Tus was the murderer. He looked up at him, he was his role-model; and now he was the man who murdered his father. For gods sake, he murdered his own brother! He run among the crowds pushing everyone aside. He would find Tamina and when he did she would feel sorry!

* * *

Tamina was resting. She was actually lying on clothes and she was alone; the only way she could have a peaceful nap after days. And she had the Dagger. Things had started to get better and better. Well, she tried hard to delete from her memory the fact that she had left the Prince to his death but she hoped his uncle would save him. The way Dastan had described him to her made her think Nizam was like his second father. He would never let anything happen to him, would he? __

Stop it, Tamina, you have promised yourself to forget him!

She looked at the where the Dagger was to distract her mind that was occupied by thoughts of Dastan. And she achieved her goal. As she had been riding on Aksh running away from Avrat, she had taken the Dagger out and it had happened again. The moment her hand closed around its hilt, she was in another place, another time, she was younger. It was one of the days she and the Guardians were traveling the path to the Guardian Temple for the hundredth time. Nothing really important happened in that vision of hers but she just remembered how bored she was and how much she wanted to return to Alamut and find other girls and play with them. But it was thanks to the fact she had traveled that path lots of times she remembered it and felt grateful for it. Didn't she?

Closing her eyes, she thought it must have been hard to be training to be the future High Guardian and Priestess but why couldn't she remember? Was it because of Katherine? Of who? Katherine! How could she have forgotten? She thought she was someone else, Katherine. No wait, she _was_ someone else, she was not Tamina! Forget that, she was Tamina not Katherine.

The Princess pursed her lips and groaned silently. What was happening to her? Who was she? She had to get to the Temple so why was she sleeping? _Get up and do something useful_! A voice in her head ordered and she was about to obey when a hand covered violently her mouth, startling her. She screamed a little, even though she knew it was hopeless since she was in the middle of the desert, but when she opened her eyes she saw Dastan, his face covered, and he silenced her placing a finger on his lips. He had found her. How? Right, Aksh being the most famous horse in the empire and all… She gazed into his eyes. He was mad, I mean really mad. He was right to be. Tamina said a silent prayer and she braced herself for what was to come.

* * *

_I must admit I didn't work as hard as I had wanted to on this chapter bu I tried to be true to the movie and the dialogs -apart from the scene between Nizam and Dastan- Comments please? I really need to know what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Have I mentioned before that I do NOT own Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time? Well, I do now! **

* * *

Chapter 5

"What are you hiding from me?"

Where had that damned Persian patrol gone? She needed someone's help; she couldn't just face Dastan alone like that after what she had done to him. And she was still very surprised but terribly relieved as well he was alright, there was actually not a single scratch on him. A fresh scratch, to be more precise. As he walked furiously towards her, removing the red cloth off his face so that he could make better eye contact with her, she could just see what he had gone through. She could guess he had gone through a lot of trouble because of her leaving him, because she abandoned him for her own selfish reasons. Well, they weren't actually selfish, they were for the greater good. She was given a task, to protect the Dagger no matter the consequences and she would honour the pledge she had made. And she wished to remember what she had forgotten. Even though she couldn't actually recall what that was.

But what made her puzzled was that in his furious blue eyes, that had dangerously darkened a lot, she could spot something else as well, something that had she not known him better she wouldn't have seen it. He was hurt. Something seemed to burden him but there was nothing she could think of at that moment.

"The tribesmen left; maybe they're tired of your penchant for lies and backstabbing!" he spat at her and she knew he was right. She wouldn't admit it but they both knew he was right. And she hated that. It wasn't in her nature to leave somebody, anybody, in their doom that was probably death but when the Dagger of Time was concerned she just had to do anything in her power to retrieve and protect it. However, she knew that Dastan would never try to use it for his own profit. So why had she abandoned him after stealing it? Right, she sought answers at the Guardian Temple…

"I had no choice but to leave you!" she exclaimed in a low voice. She didn't deny that she had left him but she would certainly excuse herself somehow. Maybe sometime later. "I take it your uncle didn't listen." She observed and the look he gave her was shooting daggers at her.

"It wasn't Tus that killed my father, it was Nizam!" that she did not expect to hear. Nizam, the King's brother, was the traitor. The one who killed his own brother for the throne and who attacked her innocent city to take the Dagger? No, there must be some mistake. It seemed too impossible! But then again, one can never truly know someone, not even those who are most dear to them. So how can you trust a stranger, Tamina? A voice in her head asked, startling her. _How can you trust the Prince? How can you know he's not lying to you?_ She shook her head so lightly that the Prince didn't even notice. _No, I know I can trust him. He has proven himself worthy of my trust._ After all, she needed him, his warrior skills in order to take safely the Dagger to the sanctuary. Why hadn't she thought of that before? Maybe if she asked for his help, he would give it to her.

"Your uncle?" she repeated wanting to make sure she had heard right.

"His hands were burnt! He said it happened trying to pull the cloak off my father but that's a lie! I've gone it over and over in my mind, he never touched the cloak, he must have handled it before!" he explained aggravated. So that was the reason he looked hurt and angry. He wasn't angry just at her. He was angry at Nizam for his treachery. And he was right to be. He had been betrayed and tricked by a man most dear to him. And that was what was making it even more unbearable. "It was Nizam who poisoned it!" he exclaimed again and his expression told her he was cursing himself for not seeing it before, for putting so much of his trust on his uncle.

"What good does turning back a few moments of time my uncle? None." He stepped a little backwards and studied her face but she knew he was expecting no answer from her. "He murdered my father for more than just a dagger." What is he trying to say?

"What aren't you telling me?" oh, right, that's what. The girl looked desperately around her, the hot air of the desert brushing against her face wilder and wilder each passing moment. Something wasn't right, something was happening. "You know, you've got quick hands but so do I." his voice made her look at him again and she saw the Dagger in his hands. Why, oh, why hadn't she kept it on her while she was asleep? She inhaled, not knowing what else to do as she looked at him, battling on whether to tell him the truth or not. But, something else, caught her attention. Clouds, thick sandy clouds behind Dastan were moving towards them. A sandstorm…

"If you want it back you tell me everything; no more games, no more lies." He finished and held up the Dagger before him as if holding out a hand for making a contract. And he had apparently not sensed or heard the sandstorm's thunders or the rattling of the wind. He just kept staring at her expectantly.

"Can we get out of here?" she asked. He frowned a little but she motioned with her eyes behind his back. Following her gaze he noticed the cloud of sand closing the distance between them and after taking a short glance at her he shook his head and laughed in a sarcastic manner, playing with the Dagger in his hands.

"Ah, only a princess would think she could outrun a sandstorm!" he said teasingly and walked to where she had been previously sleeping. She only followed him with her eyes, looking at him with an incredulous, incomprehensible look.

"What are you doing?" she asked after she saw him messing with the clothes she had used as a mattress and sheets.

"Making us a shelter, Your Highness. Running away from a sandstorm is humanly impossible and the sand could choke us to death." He informed but she said nothing. She only nodded, even though she knew nobody was actually paying any attention to her and crouched next to him, following his movements.

"If you want to help, which is kind of unusual, go and take care of Aksh." He requested, not lifting his head to look at her. He only gestured to the poor animal, which was tied on a dead tree, and was trying to run away desperately. Nodding again, she stood on her feet and jogged to the horse.

As he tried to make the shelter, he stole a couple of glances at her direction. She had left him to die and she actually seemed surprised when he showed up next to her. She also seemed kind of relieved. Why? Had she been worried for him? Nay, not possible, she was the one who had abandoned him with no Dagger to prove of his innocence. Well, after finding out who was the real murderer, he was glad in some way she had taken the precious item. It could have been in Nizam's hands if she hadn't. But she could've at least stayed in Nasaf and helped him out.

Running away from his brother had been a real task. He tried hard not to hurt him in any way but Garsiv was making everything so difficult for him. He never ceased chasing him, the middle Prince's warrior, stubborn self in all his glory. Every time Dastan looked behind his back, hoping he had lost him, he was always there, looking at him with a filthy look, full of blood-thirst and need for revenge. He couldn't stand being the one blamed for his father's death. It was just too cruel, too painful. He loved his father too much to even scratch him. And his uncle had known that. That's why he had made it look it was him who poisoned the robe.

He still couldn't believe it was actually Nizam who killed the King. For godsake, he killed his own brother, his brother by blood! It was too hard to believe but it was the truth. The man whom he had always thought as his second father, the man he looked up to, was the killer, the one who had been pretending all along; just to make himself King one day. He hated them all from the beginning. He was a great actor, the Prince could give him that. And he had never really loved him as his nephew, neither him nor his brothers, as he had showed and claimed to all those years. Liar! Dastan hated every bit of him. He would do everything in his power to stop him, whatever his goal might be and to hurt him the way he had hurt him. He was not a cruel man who always sought an excuse to kill or to have his revenge on someone but Nizam's actions and Nizam himself he couldn't forgive; he couldn't be merciful to the man who took everything from him. Who made him a fugitive and turned him against his own brothers and who made him look to the eyes of his father as the murderer.

"What exactly should I do with Aksh?" the Princess's gentle voice snapped him abruptly out of his thoughts. She was still beside the beautiful beast but she had untied his reins from the dead piece of wood. As he looked at her standing next to Aksh he smiled thinking how beautiful they both were; both in their own different way since he couldn't compare his horse to the Alamutian Princess. Two dark beauties.

"Just…bringing him over here." He shouted back at her since the wind was blowing away his voice. She nodded and turned her attention to the horse. She seemed to be talking to the animal, sweet and funny words judging from her expression and she was gently caressing his ebony mane. Her hands were soothingly traveling the animal's body as she was trying to calm him down and to make him walk towards the Prince. She never stopped talking to him and Dastan noticed that the trick actually worked; Aksh had calmed down a little and didn't seem as scared of the weather as before. The Princess could be so gentle sometimes, so sweet making Dastan smile a little. He was the only one to whom she treated with sarcasm and dishonesty. Well, she wasn't like that all the times but most of the time she was being almost mean. But she wasn't, he knew she wasn't. And something told him that from that point on her attitude and conduct to him would change dramatically. He just knew it. She seemed to shocked and alerted when he informed her on Nizam's treachery and he could even spot traces of sympathy towards him.

"It's official, Princess, you have gone mad. Talking to animals now, are we?" he joked once she had finally reached him. She kept stroking the animal's mane but at his comment she stopped and looked at him ironically.

"I am talking to you, aren't I?" she replied making him grin and then she grinned as well, shaking her head. He had finally finished making the shelter that looked like a fit-to-drop tent but being the one making it he knew it would take a lot for it to fall or drop or whatnot. He opened it as a curtain and faked a bow to Tamina gesturing for her to enter the tent.

"Is it safe or will the wind blowing will draw us away with it?" she asked jokingly and he was surprised she had the will to joke after all they had been through and with the danger of the sandstorm approaching them.

"Get in!" he ordered rolling his eyes and with a genuine smirk she obeyed, handing him over the reins of the horse as she did so.

* * *

"Nizam is coming to kill us. He needs me dead and I need to know why." He said once they were both in the tent. The space in it was too small and the two fugitives were sitting so close that it made them feel almost uncomfortable. They had made the poor horse lie down and they had covered his head with the cloth of the tent so it would not to inhale the sand in the wind.

She seemed skeptical and reluctant to answer him. Her eyes went back and forth as she thought of what to say. He waited patiently for her to take her time. He didn't need her to be quick and to the point, he needed her to have her time and think properly how to give him a full, satisfying answer without leaving even the tiniest detail out.

She licked her lips and took a deep breath before answering. "In Alamut rests the beating heart of all life on earth, the Sand Glass of the Gods." She started saying and looked at him as she did so. She seemed to be searching his eyes for something which he couldn't quite get so he just nodded, urging her to continue. "Long ago, the Gods looked down on man and saw nothing but greed and treachery. And so they sent a great sand storm to destroy all, wipe clean the face of the earth. But one young girl begged the Gods to give mankind another chance offering her life in exchange. Seeing the purity within, the gods were reminded of man's potential for good and so they swept the sands in the Sand Glass."

Her narration was cut off by the agonized whinny of the horse. She seemed startled at first but recovering fast, she swept her hand underneath the cloth and caressed the horse's mane, just like him. He had actually not seen her movement at first but when their hands were found entwined, they both had a very shocked face but no one withdrew it. They just stared at each other confused.

Tamina was alerted. It was the first time she ever touched his hand in such a manner. As his fingers almost intertwined with hers, butterflies took flight in her stomach, tying her insides in a knot. It was the very first time the Princess felt that way but somehow to the girl it seemed awfully familiar, like she had felt it before. As if that feeling was buried deep in her. But she paid no attention to that fact. She decided to break the contact since it was only distracting her and she withdrew her hand timidly before continuing with her story.

"The Dagger was given to the girl that saved man, making her the first Guardian." She continued and he noticed the faint but gentle smile that had now formed on her full lips. "The Dagger blade is the only thing that can pierce the Sand Glass and remove the Sands of Time but the handle only holds one minute."

Dastan listened carefully as she explained and answered questions he wanted to have from the beginning. He took out the Dagger and started examining it when another question formed in his mind. "What if one were to place the Dagger in the Sand Glass and press the jewel button at the same time?"

"The Sand would flow through endlessly." She seemed surprised that he would ask such a thing and horrified as well, probably scared to even think of something like that happening. The Princess seemed frightfully devoted to the Dagger's protection and the Sand Glass's remaining a secret. Now that she had fully explained him the reason of her devotion, he could understand her words and actions and for the first time, he didn't feel resentful for what she had done to him. He felt respect and wonder that a young woman had so much determination and power and fidelity to her 'sacred purpose' that she would just about anything to not be a failure.

"You could turn back time as much as you'd like." He more of stated than asked again and with a smile of caution and reminder she informed him that such a thing was forbidden. It seemed logical. If it weren't the Dagger's sacred power's cold have been abused by any selfish git like Nizam. Speaking of which, he could fully understand his former uncle's will, he could picture his plan forming in his mind. "When my father was a boy, Nizam saved his life hunting. One day the two Princes were stalking a beautiful bark, but they were unaware of a lioness stalking them. Nizam saved Sharaman. My father told us the story over and over again."

Tamina listening faithfully did not quite get what the hunted Prince wanted to say. Shaking her head she told him so only to learn that the youngest Persian Prince's uncle wished to turn back time and undo his actions. In other words, not save his brother but let him die instead in the might jaws of a lioness. That would only mean he would be King of Persia for a lifetime while the now Princes by blood would never be born. Nizam would have no one to claim the throne, no one to fight off or…kill.

"Storm's passed." The Prince informed after a moment of thoughtful silence before standing on his feet and exiting the tent he had set up. Tamina chewed on her lower lip nervously while fiddling with the small vial hanging around her neck absentmindedly. It all made perfect sense now. Nizam had turned Dastan's brothers against him so that they would be the ones chasing him, killing him. He would have then the Dagger for himself, no one to stop him. Surely even if she tried she would never be able to stand up against the Persian army, the army that would be under his command.

Exiting the tent as well, she looked closely at the vial in her palm, its thick glass shape reminding her of the great Sand Glass. She had only seen it once in her life and she remembered being marveled but intimidated by it at the same time. Its beauty was powerful, bewitching but knowing its secret filled the mind with dark thoughts of what could happen should that beauty be abused. "Dastan, the Sands contained within the Sand Glass are incredibly powerful. Opening the Dagger while it's inside breaks the seal. That'll destroy the Sand Glass causing it to crack and shatter. The Sands would no longer be contained and they would carry the God's wrath with the once more destroying everything in their path. And all of mankind would pay for Nizam's treachery. This is what there would be left of us."

Dastan's blue eyes were glued on the sandy ground beneath his feet, his mind processing what the Princess was telling him. Though he needed not to be told all that, he could now fully understand the consequences should Nizam take possession of the Dagger and use it. But he would stop him. He would have helped the Princess no matter what, he couldn't let a woman alone fight for the world's safety, that would have been unholy and cruel. And he was neither. He heard her pleading to have the Dagger back so to take it to a sanctuary, a Guardian Temple where she thought was the only place for the Dagger to be safe. But again she could not go alone, not with his brother on their tail.

"I can't do that." He replied shaking his head, his clever smirk not able to not curl on the corners of his slightly bearded lips. He saw her tanned, dusty face frowning disappointed and sorrowful, probably thinking that all her words and efforts had been a waste. How he loved tricking her. He turned his back on her and walked to Aksh who was now standing on his four feet again. "I'm coming with you." he added smugly as he mounted the animal. Looking back at her through narrowed in a protective manner eyes, he gave her a clever grin and extended his open palm to her invitingly. "We can sit here and chat or you can get on the horse."

The Alamutian Princess's beautiful face broke in a surprised, relieved smile. He had managed to trick and scare her, he would pay for that in time. But for now she was only glad that he was coming with her and she hadn't even asked for his help. At least, she did not give him a reason to mock her. Walking hastily to him, she accepted his helping hand, surprising them both, and let him pull her on the animal's strong, muscular back behind him.

"Should have seen your face back there!" he remarked, making her pinching him on his bare arm as she wrapped her arms around him so not to fall off the horse.

"Should have seen yours now!" she said in the same mocking, serious tone of hers but after receiving an arched brow and a chuckle, her face broke in a gentle, teasing smile. "We can sit here and stare at one another or you can actually take us to the sanctuary."

Dastan only rolled his eyes and pursed his lips in a knowing grimace. But he was right for one thing though. The Princess's attitude towards him would certainly be different from that point on.

* * *

**All right, all right. It took me quite some time to upload a new chapter but I've been so busy on my other fanfics that I actually forgot all about this one *blushes in guilt and shame* But like I mentioned in my other POP fanfic, my first and true love are the Chronicles of Narnia series so please understand and forgive me! I hope this chapter was not bad and I hope you'll be so kind as to review! ^^ Thank you! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

The young woman stared at her reflection on the deliciously cool and fresh water of the small pool they had stopped by for respite. Her face was the only thing she could be sure about. Everything else was an uncertain blur, she could make out memories and images from two different pasts but she wasn't sure which one of them was her true one, the one she had actually lived and witnessed. It was as if her body was harboring two different individuals, two different brains.

The night before, she had gotten a weird dream which had been forgotten the moment she fluttered her eyelids open. But she had remembered Katherine, but who was Katherine? The girl she was fighting away, or the girl she was fighting to remain? Was Katherine her or was she Tamina?

With a frustrated sigh escaping her lips –much to her disdain, she sounded almost pathetic and helpless-, she buried her head in her palms and tried to forget everything for a moment, clear her mind so that she could think properly. At this state, a headache and dizziness were not far from inviting themselves in her brains and that was highly unwanted.

They had to quicken their pace, she had to reach the sanctuary sooner than she had reckoned. For a day or so, she had forgotten of the alien body in her and it had felt so relieving. But now she was more confused than ever and only the Guardians could help her, or so she hoped they would. At least her main and most important goal of protecting the Dagger remained unchanged and vital. At least, she knew something for sure, she knew it was her destiny to take care of the sacred item and let no harm come to it. And either as Tamina or Katherine, she would give her life for it.

She arched a brow. Her willingness to protect it with her life gave her a hint of actually being Tamina while Katherine was the alien person in her body. But then again, that constant tendency of hers to deny every little memory she got as the Princess of Alamut and actually correcting it with one of Katherine's made her all doubtful again. Why was this happening to her? And why now?

"Something the matter, Princess?" she practically jumped at his sudden breaking her thoughts with his deep voice. He chuckled at her soft startle and she gave him a hard look and a roll of eyes. "Deep in thoughts, are we?"

But this time, she elected not to give him the satisfaction of commencing a banter of retorts and sarcasm and she remained silent. Her attitude, however, somewhat turned him concerned and he sat beside her cross-legged. "No insults or 'compliments' for me? You really are troubled then, aren't you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She merely said without giving him a second glance. "I just want to get to the Temple as fast as possible. Everything will be all right then. _I'll _be all right."

Dastan raised his hands in surrender and started filling up an empty flask with the pool's crystal water. Clearly, something of probably grave importance for her was torturing her mind and it was best to not push her over the edge now. At his silence, she gave him a surprised but grateful look and he chuckled at her expression. "I'm not as vile you think me to be."

Tamina/Katherine bit her lips, hiding a smirk. She would hate to agree with him out loud, she could at least admit it to herself that she actually believed his words. The last few days he had been anything but kind and generous to her –in his own, Persian way, of course- despite her act of treachery back in Avrat, and she was most thankful to him for that. Both girls battling for the body were agreed on that, that Dastan was a good man and that also they both had great need of him, mainly to reach the Temple safely. "You're still a Persian."

"What _is_ it with you and Persians!" he exclaimed his face a mixture of amusement and puzzlement.

The girl cleared her throat intensely and sat upright almost in dignity. "Firstly, you Persians, all shriveled and brutalish, invaded my Holy City and destroyed it." She started ticking off her fingers. "Secondly, you not only invaded my Holy City and destroyed it, but also did so in order to steal away a most sacred item, gifted to us by the gods. And thirdly-!"

"All right, all right! Enough! I get the picture! That will do for now, Princess." He hurried to cut her off for she seemed once she started a speech, he would not hear the end of it for an hour. However, he did notice the clever smirk she fought to disguise that was playing at the corner of her perfectly shaped, full lips. "Give the horse an hour's rest and we'll be on our way to the sanctuary, okay?"

"Fine." She replied firmly and dipped her cupped hands in the cool water. However, as she was refreshing herself by brushing her damp palms all around her neck and face, the strangest thing happened. A hooded ostrich appeared out of nowhere and was staring goofily at them. "Huh?" she heard herself whisper before victorious battle cries and swords clattering startled them both. Before the two companions knew it, they were captured by Sheik Amar's ostrich-loving fellows.

"Persian!" the all too familiar, vivid voice of Amar made them look at him. "We parted ways under such circumstances I didn't get a chance to say goodbye!" the sarcasm was dripping freely from his tongue no matter how hard he tried or wished to conceal it. Soon, both captives were before the tax hater, with Dastan trying his best and succeeding into placing himself before Tamina, as if a protective shield. Not that he could do much in reality, if her capturers would wish to hurt her, they would do so, and there would be nothing he could do about it.

"We've been tracking you for a week! That little rise you started, it went on for _two_ days!" the Sheik's features grew harder, more menacing now. "My beloved racetrack, all washed away like footprints in sand. See Anita, there?" he pointed at the hooded beast and both Dastan and the young woman had to strain so not to roll their eyes at his persistence and obsession with those not so pretty animals. "She's all that's left of my gaming empire. And no matter your skills as a promoter, you can't organize an ostrich race with just…_one ostrich!_ Am I right?" he shouted his last words and punched in rage the Prince in the guts, earning a startled, pained gasp from his lips and yells of approve from his followers. "Yes, sir, come with me!"

Tamina/Katherine unconsciously flinched at the unexpected gesture of the Sheik but wasn't really concerned of the Persian's welfare as she had figured by now, he is too strong and resilient to anything to get easily hurt. She then eyed both him and Amar, wondering what was to become of them now that they were captured. It felt as though the gods did not wish for them to reach the sanctuary in time, if not at all, by sending them all kinds of obstacles in their path. Or was it a test perhaps? She couldn't know, all she knew was that she had to convince the man to let them go or at least follow them on their way to the temple. She could think of something tempting enough to make the greedy Sheik accept.

However, as she opened her mouth to make her proposal, the guards of Amar had started dragging them along after their leader as he kept on monologuing. "…way to recur my tragic loses was to track down the two young lovers who cast this dark cloud upon me! Oh, yes! I'm going to need the price on your heads! Your brother will be very pleased to see-"

But he was cut off as he realized that the Prince wasn't really paying any attention on him and had his sea-blue gaze glued on something over his shoulder in concern and shock. The man followed his eyes only to witness ordinary sand dervishes making their way across the desert. "Sand dervishes, Persian! They're common as-"

"Please, Sheik Amar, listen to me!" the young man hurried to cut him off pleadingly, to avoid another blubbering monologue but he only got a punch in the stomach again and a firm refusal before he was gagged with a rough, probably dirty rug.

"I'd rather not!"

Tamina's eyes went wide as she watched Seso unsheathing the holy Dagger from the Prince's belt and commenting like he had once before how nice the 'knife' was. She really had to do something now. She had to step in before the situation got even worse than it already was. "Noble Sheik," she started, hoping to win his favour by showing him some respect and politeness. "We are on a sacred journey to the Temple-" her words were in vain as much as Dastan's were. Soon she found herself abruptly gagged as well, as her captor was violently tightening the ropes embracing brutally her delicate, princess wrists.

"Temple, the Temple! There's nothing more sacred than Persian gold!" the man mocked and she rolled her eyes in frustration. Gold he wanted, gold was what she intended to offer. What an unhonourable man! She would soon win his favour, she would soon get herself and Dastan free and able to protect the Dagger. She was just too determined to go back now.

* * *

A loud hiss attracted her attention and she turned her head to her right hand side only to meet with the Prince's aggravated eyes. "At last, I feared you had gone deaf for a moment!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I am trying to sleep here! What do you want, Prince?" she asked the man lying on a blanket just a meter away from her. Their wrists were still tied up but thankfully those disgusting, vile tasting rugs had been removed long ago.

Night had swiftly fallen but they were already halfway back the path they had followed. This was too irritating and the fact that she still had gotten no chance to act made her feel disappointed at herself.

"All I wanted to ask is whether you have figured any plan out, no need to get all worked up, Princess." He rolled his eyes and she knew he would have mockingly raised his arms in surrender if he could.

"Actually I have, but what makes you thing I'll tell you?"

"The fact that you need me to help you protect that knife of yours, that's what!"

She frowned. He had figured her out by now. Not that it was false. She had already decided that she needed him –both as Katherine and Tamina- and she actually had told him so in a rather indirect manner. Truth is, she had actually kind of warmed up to him, and she knew the feeling was mutual. She really did trust him and hopefully he her. But for some reason, she felt that it was not a war for him to be part of, that he was just a second-fiddler in a game set by the gods. "I'll offer him a reward if he follows us all the way to the temple."

He stared at her in wonder. "That's your plan? Redeeming him?"

"I suppose it's not filled with bloodshed and weapons as yours is, right?"

"Actually, it is quite smart. Well done, Princess." He sincerely congratulated her and she found herself smiling gratefully at him. "I'd been thinking something along those lines also but-" He was to say more when their captors probably heard whispering and mumbled in their sleep incomprehensible commands. So without no other words, they looked away and slowly sleep claimed them as well.

Tamina wasn't sure how much time had passed since she had closed her eyes when cries and snake hisses invaded her dreams and forced her to wake up with a start, alarmed.

All happened too quickly, she saw Dastan and some of Amar's companions fighting some menacingly, poisonous snakes off. But what surprised her was the fact that the young Prince could actually predict every single move of the vile creatures and even save her from an unexpected attack of a cobra that was about to jump on her with its venomous jaws wide open. In a matter of seconds, its head was laying on the lap of a very horrified and shocked Amar.

"How did you do that?" the entrepreneur asked in wonder but taking one look at the sharp object he was using to cut her bonds, Tamina instantly knew the answer. She smirked knowingly at him and so did he, trying his best to look innocent but failing. Obviously his smug smirk was a habit he could not fight off easily and for some reason, Tamina did not want him to. It suited him.

Their smiles however soon disappeared as several sand dervishes made an appearance right behind their shoulders. The girl gazed worried and puzzled at him as he suddenly seemed to understand everything and seemed to be too anxious to leave that place. She only nodded and followed him as he made his way through Amar's guards, either dead or alive, to Aksh.

"Persian, what do you think you're doing?" the Sheik tailed them hurriedly, studying with a quick, sickening glance his fallen companions.

"We've to get out of here. Now." The orphaned Prince repeated as he saddled his majestic horse while Tamina tried her best to secure the Dagger on her belt. "And you should follow us, Sheik Amar."

The men needed no further motivation so to instantly start packing and saddling their horses. Still the older man remained unmoved on the spot while Dastan was already on his horse and was helping Tamina up behind him as well. "I don't understand, Persian. What just happened? Are you being chased?"

"Uhh…" the Prince made a grimace. "Sort of. Now hurry up and mount your horse. I'll explain everything later. For the time being, we just have to leave this place. As soon as possible."

And with that, soon the company was off towards the mountains, Tamina whispering the directions to the sanctuary in Dastan's ears. He seemed more on his guard all of the sudden, even more cautious and careful, despite his showing blind faith in Tamina's guidance and words. She could not know what had changed his manner so dramatically, but whatever it was, it had to do with the last night's events and it was probably more serious than any other danger they had faced this far.

The girl was sure by now, the gods were only testing them but were on their side. Otherwise they would not have made it that easy to avoid any further threats and delays on their journey because of the Sheik. But perhaps what they would face, it would be something really perilous, an obstacle truly hard to overcome. But whatever it was, she was determined to do whatever it takes to solve the puzzle, the mystery of her identity. She also had to let the Prince know sooner or later, she could not keep lying to him. She had already done so once and she had regretted it.

Well, for now she reminded herself she didn't have to worry about that. All she had to worry about was the Dagger and its safety. The fact that she remembered so excellently the path to the sanctuary gave her the hope that she actually was Tamina but the doubts still nestled in her were making her all the more uncertain and aggravated.

_I hope we get to the temple before I finally lose my mind…_

* * *

**Here I am again! Took me quite a while to update but I finally did it! I know it's short but better than no chapter at all, right? :D I hope you haven't lost completely your interest in this story and that you make me happy by leaving a tiny, tiny review! :D**

**Love you all! :)  
**


End file.
